The sun'll come out
by Willoryn
Summary: Bricksburg is rebuilding and everyone seems to be happy again, along with Business who is convinced that nothing bad will ever happen again. Though Bad cop sees things in a different light. He can't shake the feeling that something sinister is coming and Business wants to keep it behind closed doors. Looks like Bad cop is on his own... or is he?
1. Chapter 1

"Look, I don't care how long it takes; I want the plaza cleaned up yesterday! Yes yes, I know you have a shortage of hands. Tell the construction workers to help you out. People are having a hard time getting to work because of all the rubble..."

President Business had been rambling on and on to his robot staff all day it seemed. Ever since the whole fiasco with the Kragle and what-not the city had been in need of some serious repairs and, surprisingly, they were short on hands. Sure, some citizens had been kind enough to chip in, but he already felt bad enough. He had caused this mess and he wanted to take responsibility for it. And his first act of business; Operation: Clean up the city! Sounds simple enough. Though it might have been a little more simple had he not have been forced to deactivate half of his staff, on account of damage to them that was simply beyond repair, and by just how unpleasant the citizens seemed to think of them.

The only problem now, aside from repairing the city, is finding people to work for him. Naturally, people are still a bit wary about working for a now-reformed-ex-evil-overlord, but he didn't want to dwell on that any longer. He just wanted things to go back to how they were... well, minus all the evil intentions and such. When everyone went about their happy lives and sang joyfully. Oh, there was still singing, but it seemed to lack that pinch of sincerity it once had. But someday it will come back; he would make darn sure of that.

"Ok, alright. I'll try to send some more guys in. just get to work on that plaza." He returned the phone onto the dock and slouched back into his chair.

And no sooner did his phone hell end did it return. He growled under his breath and picked the phone back up. If he had a dollar for every time he'd touch this phone...

"Hello?" Just as he answered he noticed his right hand, Good cop, waltzed in. "Yes yes, he just walked in."

Good cop greeted him with a wave and a silent hello. President Business returned with a mouthed _"help me."_

Good cop stood before his boss' desk ready to give his usual report. Luckily this phone call didn't seem to last very long as President Business hastily ended it and sighed with grief.

"Good cop, I envy you. After all this work and labor, you're still able to smile as though you don't have a single care in the world." He admitted, almost dramatically.

"Well, sir I take great pride in my job. There is still so much to do. If I start relaxing I might get lazy." He said with a scribbled smile and a shrug.

"Well, I wish I had your drive. My phone bill must have skyrocketed since this morning." President business wiped his tired face with a clawed hand and straightened his posture. "The reports? I trust you only have good news for me?" _Please?_

Good cop shifted nervously where he stood. "Well, you see sir-"

Good cop was then cut off by the infernal device President business had been too acquainted with. He glanced at the phone and back at Business, half expecting his boss to break the thing in two.

Business seemed to fume for a few seconds before finally -enthusiastically, he picked up the phone.

"Yes... Oh! Good! Please tell her I'll be down there soon!" With that he slammed the phone down and jumped from his chair, a new pep in his step.

Good cop suddenly switched to bad cop, instantly cautious. "Sir, What is it?"

"A saving grace, my friend! I can get out of this gosh forsaken office for once! I have to interview a new employee."

"New employee?" Bad cop followed close behind him. "But, my report, sir." Business felt his stomach sink."We spotted some suspicious looking persons outside the city wall-"

"Ah ah ah, there is not more wall, remember? We aren't cutting ourselves off from the rest of the worlds anymore." Business corrected with a wave of his claw.

Bad cop sighed as his boss called for the elevator.

"Yes, sir, I remember. Outside what is left off the wall." He corrected himself. "I noticed some cloaked figures. I went in to inspect but they had vanished."

"Probably just some kids fooling around."

"They might be criminals."

Business felt more anxious as Bad cop spoke. He really didn't want to believe the idea that trouble had come to his city. They are already healing a wound, the last thing he needed was to be kicked while they were down. Didn't this man have anything good to talk about!?

The elevator doors opened with a ding. Business rolled his eyes and stepped in, bad cop following his stride. Business kept his smile on his face. "Now why would any criminals want to come bother our beautiful city? Everyone is happy here, not a single bad egg in this humble hatchery. That's a metaphor, by the way."

"Yes sir, I know but-"

"And did you know not a single crime had been committed in the last… well, a long time. I checked." He selected the lobby button and they descended.

"But this was-"

"And NONE of that would be possible if I didn't have the best chief of security overlooking my city and making sure all its citizens can sleep well at night. This reminds me, you deserve a promotion. How does that sound?" Now he was just getting desperate.

Bad cop sighed and shook his head. "That's not necessary, sir. I'm more concerned with the fact that there are-"

"Nonsense! I'll run my accountants through- er… run it through with my accountants…"

_He's freaking out._

Bad cop finally decided it was no use. President business will have none of it. He could understand the man was remorseful for everything he'd done, but to just outright ignore a potential threat boggled his mind. He wants to keep the city safe: fine. But he will have to listen to his "best chief of security" if he wants that to happen.

After a moment of silence President business finally spoke. "Look, bad cop. I just don't want the citizens to feel as though they are in any danger. I highly doubt there is ANY threat whatsoever, but since you seem so hung up on this, could you look into this a little more discreetly?" He half begged. _wow that's a stretch _he though. _Bad cop discreet?_

"And if it turns out there IS trouble?"

"Just come to me, I'll take care of it." Business said, almost sinisterly, looking right at Bad cop. "And don't say a thing to _anyone. _Not even the master builders."

Bad cop gulped. He didn't like the sound of that. But what else could he say? "Yes sir."

"Good!" He announced, causing Bad cop to jump in surprise. The elevator stopped with a _ding _and Business stepped through the elevator doors so fast Bad cop thought he spotted a smoke trail behind him. "I shouldn't be long! And remember, keep smiling!"

And just like that he had gone, leaving bad cop to stand outside the doors a tad bewildered. He had to admit, the man was stubborn. But he had good intentions… at least, he hoped so. It's not easy to tell anymore. But, nonetheless, he was going to look into this whole situation. He wanted to protect the city just as much as his boss, probably even more so. And he wasn't going to let his boss' new positive attitude stop him. Breaking a few rules couldn't hurt. He too had good intentions, anyways. But he would follow at least one of his boss' rules.

His head swiveled 'round to show Good cops scribbled face. Proudly sporting a smile.

* * *

**Author's note**

** Well, it's been awhile. I haven't submitted a story to Fanfiction since the movie 'Rio' had come out.**

** Anywho, I'm pretty sure we are all in agreement that The Lego Movie was brilliant. I went to see it with my Fiance', whom I had to convince to go, and we fell in love with it. I honestly can't think of a single scene, character, line ect. that I disliked. I know alot of people say the 'Everything is awesome' song is annoying but I can stomach it just fine.**

** But, like I said before, it's been a while since I submitted to so some of this formatting is still a bit puzzling so if you see any formatting errors or mess please point it out to me and I will fix it promptly. And, most importantly, please tell me how you think of the story, my writing skills, ect. and if you'd like to read more.**

** I follow alot of stories on here and I have to say the stuff you guys put out are amazing :) *brown nosing activated***

** Again, thank you for reading and if you guys like it I'll continue updating. This was alot of fun to write and I hope it's just as much fun for you guys to read. Keep safe and hope to see you guys again!**

**Also: SPACESHIP! **_(I loved that scene)_


	2. Getting there

An older petite woman paced back and forth in the lobby, mumbling to herself and biting her lip in worry. The girl was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago… and President Business was on his way down this very moment. She didn't know how the president's new attitude would bode with this, but she just hoped with all her heart he stuck true to his word and was now a much kinder and… well, sane man than before. He had made a heartfelt apology to his people and he appeared to be remorseful… it's just… how do you instantly forgive someone who almost tried to dominate the world?

Just then she heard a sound that made her heart sink.

_Ding!_

The elevator door to the lobby opened and out stepped the president himself and, surprisingly, a lack of Bad cop. He caught sight of her and smiled warmly and made his way to her. "Barbara! So good to hear from you! It's been a while. You said you needed to talk to me?"

Barbara shifted nervously. "Y-yes sir. It's about the interviewee.."

"Ah! Is she here? The meeting was supposed to start," He glanced at the clock on the wall. "5 minutes… ago…"

Barbara looked frantic at this point. She knew how punctual the man was. And he expected others to follow suit. "W-well, I'm sure sh-she's probably stuck in traffic or something."

Business seemed to be lost in thought for a minute before he inhaled then exhaled. _Remember what your therapist said! Count to ten!_ His eyes met hers and his smile returned. "Of course! There is a lot of rubble in the streets after all."

Barbara felt a huge weight rise from her shoulders and she sighed in relief and a smile finally came to her face. "Yes. Yes there is." _This kid owes me big time._

Business looked around the lobby, doing a quick scan before his eyes settled on the main desk that Barbara made her way behind to sit down. He saw a stack of thin blocks all with writing on them. "Are these the Interviewees files?"

"Oh! Yes, I was going to give those to you whenever she arrived but you can go through them now. No point in waiting if she's already late." She then went to typing on her computer.

Business grabbed the first block on top of the stack. It showed a picture of a woman with red hair and glasses. Much like his friend Emmett, she looked rather ordinary. There wasn't really anything that stood out, aside from a beauty mark just under her right eye. "Charlotte Brickstud?"

Barbara nodded. "That's her. She just moved here from Belville not too long ago."

"Hmmm… never heard of it. Oh well! I'm sure she'll be a great addition to Octan's wonderful staff. And she's quite pretty isn't she?"

Barbara almost wanted to roll her eyes. She appreciated the new attitude, yes, but sometimes it felt so forced. Was he afraid if he didn't force up a happy front he would slip and warp back into evil mastermind mode again? "Sir, you don't have to stand here. It may be a while before she finally arrives. Why don't you go back up to your office and I'll escort her up?"

Business was going to protest. He did not want to be stuck in that room with the ringing demon again. But it was probably better than standing here all day. Besides he needed to go make sure Bad cop wasn't going on some sort of paranoia induced rampage through the building. He grabbed the rest of the small blocks and made his way back into the elevator.

"You're a sweetheart, Barbara. Send her up as soon as she gets here! We don't want to keep the future of this city waiting!"

Then the doors closed. Barbara sighed and looked at the main doors impatiently.

"The future of the city? He must have something big in mind for her…"

-**ELSEWHERE-**

"You've gotta be kidding me…"

Cars were backed up for miles. Slowly but surely people moved forward, only nudging a few inches every few minutes. And Charlotte was about at her wits end. She had to have an interview with the most powerful man in the city and here she was stuck in traffic. She knew she should've walked. Though, another part of her was kinda glad that she was stuck here. Her entire stomach was up in butterflies over this entire thing. Would she make a good first impression? What is she said something stupid or answered a question wrong? All these questions raced through her head and it scared the ever living out of her, but at the same time it also excited her. She was about to meet President Business. PRESIDENT BUSINESS! The man was practically her idol. And here she was on her way to meet him… 10 minutes late.

Charlotte groaned and smacked her head against her steering wheel, causing the horn to go off briefly. This was getting her nowhere. She had to do something before she lost the job of a lifetime, whatever it was. She scanned sidewalks. It was clear of people, and there was a perfectly large block-shaped gap between a light post and a building that would just fit her car… The president was just around that corner… maybe she could...

Charlotte shook her head. _Come on, Char, you aren't so immature and impatient enough to break a law. You're going to work for the most powerful man in the city to help him make it a better and safer place for everyone. If you go around breaking the law, that would make you a hypocrite. And that's not you. And look! Traffic is finally speeding up a bit. _

Finally the gap between her and the car in front of her actually moved more than a few inches! It was a miracle! She may just get there yet!

That is… until a large blue truck cut her off and took her space.

…_do it._

Charlotte growled and turned the wheel sharply to the right and stepped on the gas and made her way through the gap, ignoring the yells of the other drivers and honking of the people she cut off to get to the other street. She finally stabilized her car and retained normal speed but her heart didn't follow suit.

_You're so stupid! Someone is going to see you! Say goodbye to your dream job!_

But luckily she didn't see any police nearby, so she really dodged a bullet there.

_Well, I hope you're proud of yourself. You nearly screwed up your chances._

_Yeah but you gotta admit it was fun!_

_Too much of that fun will get you in trouble._

Charlotte shook her head and brushed her thoughts aside. No more recklessness, she agreed.

At least, not as long as she works for President Business.

-**BACK AT OCTAN-**

Barbara was typing away on her computer, not exactly paying attention to what she was doing. Her thoughts kept drifting to that girl and whatever Business had in mind for her. Which reminded her… Slowly, she turned toward the clock, knowing she wasn't going to like what she saw.

_20 minutes late…_

Barbara sighed. The young woman sounded so excited when she had gotten the call about a recent opening, and she seemed so well suited for the job judging by her files. She hated to see such an opportunity go to waste like this. A part of her wanted to wait longer but she knew she couldn't keep Business waiting much longer. There were other people who were still standing in line for the job, some of which who probably wouldn't have been this late. _Sigh… _unfortunately Barbara had to make an ultimatum. _I'm so sorry… _she picked up her phone and was dialing the president's number when suddenly-

_SCREEECH!_

_CRAAASH!_

About 20 confused spotted black eyes turned to the main doors. After a moment of silence A young red head burst through the doors. She was wearing white suit top and black plants, and was carrying a beige purse. Her hair, which appeared to have once been in a bun, now was tousled and she was panting wildly. She scanned held her breath when she realized everyone was looking at her and she smiled nervously and made her way through the crowd of people, giving an occasion "Excuse me" and "Hello" before she finally made it to the front desk.

Barbara raised a brow at her. "Miss Brickstud?"

"That's me!" Charlotte replied sheepishly and began fixing her hair. "Now, I know I'm a little late-"

"Dear, you're 20 minutes late."

"Yes! I am! And That is completely unacceptable! I mean if were you, I'd pick up that phone and cancel this whole thing all together."

Barbara picked up the phone.

"B-But! I have an excuse- er, reason! I was stuck in traffic! There is so much rubble and debris outside you wouldn't believe it."

"Charlotte," Barbara said calmly, looking the girl over. "You look like you just walked through a tornado. I doubt traffic could do something like that to a person."

"You don't drive, do you?" Charlotte muttered but bit her lip to silence anymore sass. "But I'm here now. And I'm very sorry." She said sincerely, giving Barbara the puppy eyes.

Barbara sighed and put the phone down. "You are very lucky Mr. Business is a forgiving man." _I hope…_

Charlotte squee'd and bounced with excitement as Barbara made her way around the desk and guided her to the Elevator. Barbara led her inside and pressed the button to ascend the tower.

_May Business have mercy on you, child._

_-**MEANWHILE-**_

Across the street from the Octan building a hooded figure stood atop a bakery looking through a pair of binoculars at the entrance of the tower. The figure was accompanied by 2 more figures and another joined shortly.

"_Why can't we just walk in? This whole waiting business is pointless._" One figure, who sounded female, hissed.

Another figure turned to her. _"I suppose you have a better plan?"_

The taller of the figures, the one with the binoculars, spoke up. _"You can't just waltz in without a reason, remember?"_

The female scoffed. _"Come on, you've seen Business. He's a complete fluff block now. He'll see us and greet us as if we were family."_

One figure turned to her with almost a threatening tone in his voice. _"No he hasn't. He's just as iron fisted as before."_

The female shook her head sympathetically. _"Watch TV sometime. He's a complete softie."_

"_Silence!"_

The figures all turned to see another of their kind in the doorway and they all ducked their heads low. The Hooded figure walked over to the window and snatched the binoculars and looked through toward the top floor. He sighed.

"_I've told you already Business is misguided. We just need to lead him home..."_

* * *

**_FUN FACT! Did you know this was the first animated film Morgan Freeman featured in?_**

**_Thank you for all the views and reviews guys!_**

**_Now I do want to say I almost didn't want to put an OC in this because I know some people are 'eh' about them but she is such an essential part of the story that I can't really write this without her so if you are wary about OC's and whatnot I hope you'll grow to like her. _**

**_What do you think of her so far?_**

**_Also, I apologize for the lack of Bad cop/Good cop in this chapter, he's off causing havoc somewhere but I promise he'll be in the next one._**

**_ CollieandShire, Thanks for the help! typo's don't really bother me either but being the perfectionist that I am, I always try to make sure everything is neat and such. Thanks again for the review! I want to improve my writing as much as possible so an honest critique like this is always welcome :)_**

** Vic95, Thank you! and yes, Bad cop/Good cop was one of the best parts of the movie. He's just so much fun xD**


	3. First impressions

Bad cop grumbled under his breath as he made his way to Business' office. For SOME reason Business wanted him present when he interviewed the girl or guy or whatever. There really was no point to it, though. It's not like he'll be asking any questions. He'd much rather be outside hunting down the mysterious people he'd seen. He didn't have time to listen to some Average Joe dabble about how _skilled _they are at typing and answering phone calls.

_Let's not be cynical. Maybe this person is the guy we're looking for._

_S'not that easy, mate. We aren't that lucky. Besides, I don't think Business would be particularly pleased if I beaned his new employee with a stool._

_Well, let's just try to stomach it, ok? Then we can go back to our real job._

Bad cop nodded at his Good side who, for once, seemed to calm him down for the time being. As anxious as he was to go do something productive, he would have to deal with helping Business look good for the next 30 minutes, as usual.

_Holding a bit of animosity toward the boss?_

_Well he did almost throw us out of a window, remember?_

_Well, yeah, but that was before. He's good now._

_Heh, at least when he was evil I could actually be seeing some action right about now._

Bad cop rounded a corner and came to the huge twin doors that held his Boss' office.

_Sigh… let's get this over with…_

Good cop took over and he burst into the room with a wide smile.

"Ello sir!"

"Ah! Good cop! Good to see you! Please come here, I have something to show you!"

Good cop trotted up toward his desk.

Business swiveled around in his chair until he was facing him and set Charlotte's blocks down on his desk. Good cop approached the desk and looked down at the blocks.

_Pft, see? Another average._

_Shh, don't judge._

Business pulled one block up and read it aloud.

"Charlotte Brickstud, graduated from the Stackington University with a major in Block physics and had a part time job as a police officer."

Bad cop mentally raised a brow at this.

"Though is also says she suffered from a work related injury so she had to quit."

"That's a shame," Good cop said sympathetically. "We could always use more help on the field."

"Well, it doesn't say what the injury is so it could be healed for all we know. You could show her a thing or two!"

_Geez, what does he think we are, babysitters?_

_Stop being so grouchy!_

"What do you think?"

Good cop nodded and smiled brightly as ever. "Sounds like a keeper, sir!"

Just then Business heard the ding of an elevator reach his floor.

"That must be them! Alright Good cop, remember, stay cheerful. And Bad cop…"

Bad cop appeared. "Yes sir?"

Business gave him a stern look comparable to one a child gets from an angry parent.

"Stay out of sight."

Bad got gulped and switched back to Good cop.

* * *

Charlotte could hardly breath as she came to the two large doors that separated her from her future. She almost felt like she was going to faint. She guessed Barbara could sense this when she felt a gentle claw on her shoulder.

"It'll be ok, I promise. President Business is a very kind man. He'll be easy on you." She reassured her.

Charlotte nodded her head, not breaking eye contact with the door. She took a deep breath and replaced her look of worry with that of confidence.

_here goes nothing..._

Barbara stepped in front of her and pushed the two doors open revealing President Business and Good cop on the other side of the room.

_There he is..._

Charlotte stepped forward and made her away across the room, not looking back as she heard the door close behind her.

"Welcome, Miss Brickstud! So nice to meet you!" President Business exclaimed as he rose from his chair to shake her hand. She followed suit and they both sat down.

"Nice to meet you as well, President Business." Charlotte said.

"Now I know you're probably very nervous so I will try to keep this short and simple. Just going to ask you a few questions."

"Of course."

In the meantime, Good cop was trying his darnedest to silence his Bad sides incessant complaining.

_She looks super suspicious! How can you not see it!?_

_Try to ignore it!_

_No! Look at her... something seems off..._

_You're always so cautious around new people._

_This girl is different though! I can sense something sinister about her. _

Good cop rolled his eyes and tried to take his thoughts to something else. Finally deciding on a bit of a waltz around the room. President Business wouldn't mind. He strode his way around his boss' desk and around to where Charlotte sat. His eyes glanced down to her. Her attention was focused on President Business so she wasn't acknowledging Good cops presence. Yep, she seemed a bit average. Pretty. But average. Her face would probaly get lost in the sea of other ordinaries and she would just become another "Ma'am". Shame though, she didn't seem all that bad.

_Don't let looks deceive you._

_I know that._

He only hoped his boss wasn't so blind. Good cop made his way to her right side and noticed a beauty mark under her eye. That was something that stood out, at least. it wasn't much though...

Good cop snapped from his thoughts when her bag suddenly fell from her side when she was rummaging through it and he reached down and grabbed it for her.

"Oh, thank you." She said with a smile and met his eyes

Good cop nodded but then heard a clatter at his feet. Slowly, both their eyes drifted to the ground and Good cops smile instantly vanished when he saw a gun at his feet. The room was filled with a deafening silence. It wasn't until after a second that Charlotte finally spoke._  
_

"Um, that's my-"

As a cop, Charlotte never really thought about what it felt like to the criminals she arrested whenever she tackled them to the ground, but at this very moment she had a pretty fair idea. The last thing he saw before she became face down on the floor with a heavy weight on her back was the once gentle and kind looking cop switch to a much angrier and panic looking one, causing her breath to hitch before she was sent flying out of her chair and landed with a hard thud on her stomach.

"HUH!? What's going on!?" she demanded as she squirmed beneath the weight. "President Business, help!"

But she didn't here any protest, only what sounded like an annoyed sigh.

"Care to explain why you had a gun in your bag!?" The cop demanded.

"Bad cop..."

"Don't worry sir, I got this under control!"

Charlotte rolled her head around till she came face to face with the mad cop. "It's for protection, you psycho!"

"Likely story. Tell it to the judge." He twirled her head around till she was facing down again. She then heard President Business get up from his chair and slowly approach. Bad cop was still struggling to keep her down when she heard Business clear his throat.

"Ahem, Bad cop?"

"Yes sir?"

"Umm... you seem to be sitting on my new secretary. Would you kindly-"

Charlotte and Bad cop both twirled to look at him. "WHAT!?"

"I got the job!?" Charlotte asked with stars in her eyes.

Business nodded, not taking his eyes off Bad cop, who reluctantly raised himself off the woman. Quickly she rose from the ground and brushed herself off, her hair once again flustered. Excitedly, she shook Business' hand and proclaimed furious thanks as Bad cop picked the gun off the ground.

"OH! Thank you so much, sir! I promise I'll do a great job." She gushed.

"I'm sure you will. You can start tomorrow. In the meantime, you can get acquainted with everyone." He glanced over at Bad cop who was brushing himself off. "You've already met my right hand."

"Yes. Charmed." She said as she narrowed her eyes on the cop to which he answered with a scoff.

"Well, I assure you he isn't always this jumpy. I told him he should switch to decaf. Anyway, You should go downstairs and speak to Barbara. She'll give you the keys to your office and everything." He explained as he led her toward the door.

Once she was gone he let out an exhausted sigh and turned to his friend, who. was slowly trying to creep out of the room but froze when he was caught. Business just shook his head.

"At least it wasn't a stool..."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 3! So, Bad cop is back and... yeah. He's such a people person :)**

**Like always please leave a review telling me what you think. I only do this as a hobby so I'm not the most skilled writer. Any advice on things such as pacing, punctuation, ect. is welcome. I like to think I'm keeping them in character as much as possible. If not please let me know.**

**Love you guys! See you in the next chapter :)**


	4. Hooded figures

There was always a bit of a hustle and bustle in the city of Bricksburg but as night fell, residents retired to their homes and apartments. The only light in the city either from the moon, streetlamps, or the neon signs of restaurants. Not a single living soul was creeping around the city. This made it much more convenient for the hooded figures to make their way around without being caught. It was risky enough that they were here in the first place. But orders are orders.

Three hooded figures hopped from building to building, making their way to the Octan tower. It wasn't near as close to the time or day that they would make their breach, but they were tired of waiting.

"_Are you sure this'll work?_" one figure, who was male, asked as they crept behind some bushes.

"_Of course. You saw the master builders do it. Heck even the whole city was doing it. We just pull the ground up and tunnel in._" A female voice answered him.

"_Well, it better work. Lest we want the boss harping at us again for breaking the rules._"

"_And if we get it?_"

_"We wait for Business. I wonder how happy he'll be to see us again." The female giggled._

-**In the Octan Building-****  
**

"Well, it's quittin time. You heading out too?" Barbara stood in the doorway of Charlotte's new office, stretching and yawning.

Charlotte rummaged around her new desk organizing the contents the company was kind enough to give her. she looked up at the kind woman.

"Oh I might be awhile. I won't be able to sleep at night knowing my office is so unorganized. Oh, the woes of a perfectionist."

Barbara nodded and dropped a key on her desk. "Lock up before you leave. You can return it to me in the morning."

"Can do!"

Barbara smiled then left the girl alone.

Charlotte stopped her rummaging when she realized how quiet it was. She did a glance around the room. It was decently sized office. Like one you'd expect a banker or a car salesman to have. No windows though. That was a bit depressing, and it didn't help the walls were a dull grey. She could bring some of her paintings from home to brighten up the room. Rising from her chair she walked to the center of her office to take in her current situation.

Here she was, in just one day she'd broken the law, was late to her interview, and was tackled by a mad cop but you know what? Getting this job made it all worth it... well, she still felt bad about the whole breaking the law thing but hey, no use crying over spilled milk. The sun always comes out sooner or later. And it seemed the sun was shining bright today.

_Nothing but smooth sailing from now on, okay? no more trouble for me..._

That said, she returned to her organizing.

**-2 hours later-**

Charlotte yawned and wiped her tired eyes. Her office had finally been cleaned and fixed through.

_Maybe now it's time to retire..._

Charlotte rose from her chair with a pained grunt. She stretched and almost doubled over but she maintained composer and grabbed her bag. She started walking but stopped as she felt her bag was lighter than usual...

_gasp! my gun..._

She would just wait till morning to come back to get it, but it was who knows what time it was out there and she didn't want to be sorry. So she grabbed the key Barbara gave her and walked out of her office, shutting off the lights behind her.

_sigh... I really hope he isn't there. Last thing I need to to explain why I need my firearm to a cop who already has suspicions on me from the get-go._

She swallowed her annoyance and made her way down the dark halls. There were a few lights on, but it still gave the building a bit of a more sinister feel. Almost like being in a school after hours. She doubted that Bad cop would even be here. Heck, even the janitors had left. But only if she was lucky.

She finally came to his office. The door was closed and the windows that looked inside appeared to be tinted. It didn't even have a door handle.

_Crazy isn't the word for him anymore... now it's just paranoid. I guess that's a step up though._

Hesitantly, she gave a light rap on the door and waited a few seconds.

no answer.

She tried again but with a little more force. No answer again, instead the door slowly swung open, revealing it had been unlocked the whole time. The office was still lit. Had he forgotten to turn it off?

She cautiously crept inside and looked around. No one.

"Hello?"

She walked in a bit further until she was in the center of the room.

"Mr. B?"

"Present."

Suddenly the door slammed shut behind her and she found herself in a chair, face to face with the cop she'd been looking foor. She barely had time to process what was happening before she found her breath again. She looked at the officer like he was a ghost.

"Don't. Do that. Ever... again..." She panted, feeling her heart race.

"What're you doin here after hours?" he asked, getting to the point.

"you love to ask questions, don't you?"

"Don't change the subject."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. Why did she have a feeling this would happen? She should'v just left with Barbara. Anxiety or not, dealing with a messy office was better than this.

"I stayed behind this whole time just to plant a bomb in your office but oh, darn, you foiled my evil plans. You can throw me in the slammah now officah" She answered, mocking his accent.

Bad cop wasn't amused.

"Look, If you want to leave this building in one peice you'd better drop the funny act or else-"

"Okay okay, I get it." Charlotte said, too tired to be lectured. "I was just tidying up my office. Nothing more. And I came down here to get my gun back."

"Why?"

"Well, firstly, because it's mine and second, have you seen outside? It's night and i'd feel a bit safer with it on hand." She explained. "Unless you'd rather be a gentleman and escort me out to my car, I'd like it back." She gave an exhausted sigh and looked at the ground. "Point is, I'm tired and I would like to go home now. You should probably do the same."

Bad cop switched to good cop and frowned.

"H-hey, I'm sorry, okay? I just get a bit jumpy sometimes... Here, I'll walk you to your car." He said as he helped her up.

Charlotte looked up at him and relaxed a bit more.

"You sure?"

"It's the least I can do after what happened earlier with the whole tackling thing. Sorry about that, by the way."

Charlotte couldn't believe her ears. He was actually apologizing. She liked this side of him.

"Aww, it's no big deal."

_switch_

Charlotte jumped a bit before he spoke.

"Actually it is. I'm sworn to protect Business in any way possible and the tiniest hint of a threat will not go ignored so long as I have anything to do or say about it."

_switch_

"That's why I tackled you the way I did. I thought maybe you were planning to use it or something."

Charlotte processed it for a minute then nodded. "I understand. I was an officer once too, after all. Any sign of a threat sent me on edge. not to such an extreme but I get the idea."

Good cop smiled and opened the door for her. "Well, now that that's all cleared up. Shall we go then?"

Charlotte returned his smile and walked out the door.

"Please. I can hear my bed calling for me."

"So, you never told me why you were still here." Charlotte said, trying to make conversation as they walked out of the building into the parking lot. "Doing some sort of secret undercover job?"

"You could say that." Good cop answered as he followed behind her.

"Oh, really? what is it?"

"Confidential."

Charlotte seemed disappointed at the fact he would tell her.

"Come on. Between cops?"

Good cop shook his head. "Sorry. Boss' orders. And you're not a cop anymore."

Now he was actually thankful he was ordered to keep it under wraps. Knowing what he did about Charlotte, she seemed like someone who would get involved in things she didn't need to be. Surly with good intentions but he didn't want to see her get hurt.

_And I'd never hear the end of it from Business._

_And it would make you feel bad, right?_

_Sure._

"Alright. I know better than to pry."

Charlotte and Good cop finally crossed the giant parking lot to Charlotte's car. She rummaged in her bag for her keys. She still didn't get her gun, but for Bad cop's and her sleep's sake she wouldn't bring it up now.

"Oh right..." She gave him Barbara's key."Leave that on Barbara's desk if you could."

Charlotte sat herself down and shut her door. She looked up at Good cop and rolled the window down.

"Thanks again. And I think we should start over."

Good cop nodded. "Fair enough."

"Goodnight, Officer." She then gave and salute and her car pulled away.

He waved as her car drove off and he waited till she was out of sight before he turned on his heels and headed back to the tower. She was a mystery. He still had a lot of questions for her but his nicer side was so persistent on letting her go on account of how exhausted she look.

_Business was right. You are making me soft._

_You can question her all you want later, she literally looked like she was about to pass out._

_nothing a glass of water to the face can't fix._

_No wonder you're not a hit with the ladies._

_Don't even start on that you-_

Just then Good cop stopped in his tracks when he heard whispering. he quickly snapped over to Bad cop and listened hard for the location of the voices. He followed the soft whispered toward the Octan building and around the far left side, nearest to where some newly placed tall bushes resided, as requested by Business himself. He pressed his back to the wall and slowly crept toward the corner. The whispers grew louder. He make out more of what they were saying as he grew closer.

"_Don't drop... Careful... ow..._"

_"Sorry... gasp..."_

_"Oh no, this is all wrong."_

_"The ground is too smooth! I can't get a grip."_

Bad cop grabbed his gun and jumped around the corner to see three hooded figures, much like the ones he saw by the walls and chased down. they spotted him instantly.

"_Hey it's-_"

The hooded figure was immediately knocked out by a steel stool that had been chucked at him. Before the remaining two could even question where he got the stool from in the first place, they were immediately barraged by bullets to which they scampered about to try and dodge and attempt to find an escape route at the same time, causing them to run into each other occasionally. Bad cop, not getting anywhere with this, hurled himself on the nearest one, who quickly dodged him with ease. The other made his get away toward the parking lot.

"_Nice knowin ya!_"

The remaining figure looked back at his "friend" who was scampering away.

_"You coward!"_ He exclaimed at him.

He was honestly having a hard time keeping away for the officer who was wildly throwing himself at him and throwing random objects in his way. He wasn't going to do this all night. So he decided to follow suit. They could explain everything to their boss later. _"Wait for me!"_ The figure took his eyes off the cop to turn and run. Big mistake. He learned that the hard way when he was suddenly picked up off his feet and found himself suddenly tied up.

_"How did you-"_

He was dropped to the ground with an _oof _and felt his head being forcefully turned to face the cop.

"You've got some explaining to do."

He heard a laugh come from the figure. "_Oh everything will be explained in time._"

Bad cop was about to throw a punch at him but was cut off when a something hard came down on his head, shortly accompanied by a flash of light.

Then Blackness.

* * *

**The ever wonderful cliffhanger!**

**I have read the reviews and I want to give you guys a thank you as always. You guys are a big help and I hope to get better at writing and storytelling as the story progresses.**

**Also, I wanted to ask you guys a question: If you were in any of the citizens of Bricksburg's shoes and this was after the events of The Lego movie, would you personally have forgiven President Business after everything he did? Give me your honest opinion in a review :) **

**(I'm a sucker for the philosophical questions)**

**Thank you all again and I'll see you in the next chapter 3**


	5. Getting out

"B... ad... op..? ...llo? ...You ...O...kay? ...Hello? Can you hear me?"

Bad cop heard a distant, echoing voice...

_President Business!?_

"Charlotte, get me some water and a stool!"

"A stool sir?"

"Trust me, we'll need it when he comes to."

_Charlotte? She's supposed to be at home..._

Bad cop sat up with a groan and raised his claws to each side of his helmet, trying to calm his raging headache. He felt like he had just tried to headbutt an on-going train. Whoever or whatever hit him must have taken lessons from The Hulk...

He shook from his thoughts when a glass of water was held out in front of him, he looked up to see Charlotte holding it out for him. He snapped over to Good cop, the motion making his headache worse. Nonetheless he expressed his worry.

"Charlotte, What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

Charlotte, flattered by his concern, was about to answer when he suddenly snapped back to Bad cop who did take the glass of water.

"More importantly, What happened to the Hooded figures? There were three of 'em."

He turned his attention to President Business, who was frantically telling him to _shh!_

Business gave a nervous laugh when he saw Charlotte raise a brow at what Bad cop said.

"Hehe, Oh, Bad cop. Sometimes I think all that patrolling and crime fighting really knocked a few screws loose in that head of yours."

Bad cop ignored him and grumbled to himself. "They must've gotten away!" He jumped up and tossed the glass of water down, it bouncing off the ground the ground with a light _clink._

Business made his way to his desk as he called out to Charlotte over his shoulder.

"You may want to stand back, My dear. He's combustible."

Charlotte backed away toward the president not taking her eyes off the angry cop who was now wrestling with the stool. Kicking it around in every which direction and body slamming it a couple times. It looked like a one man wrestling match.

"Hooded figures sir?"

The president stiffened. Oh no he didn't want Charlotte worrying about this. What a time for Bad cop to lose his marbles.

"I-It's nothing to worry about, dear. He's just a bit angsty lately since I don't really let him go out on patrol anymore. Staying too long indoors makes him jumpy."

_Hooded figures? _The sound of that made her shudder.

"Don't give it too much thought, dear. Come help me think of something to do for the unveiling of the reconstructed city. Bad cop is a bit busy." He said as he sat at his desk.

Charlotte made her way to the desk, finally taking her gaze off the officer who hastily left the room with his stool.

**-In the interrogation room-**

"How could I have been so careless!? So stupid!"

_Hey..._

Bad cop mercilessly kicked around several stools and cursed himself.

"I should'v looked under his hood when I had the chance! But I slipped up! I never slip up!"

_Don't be so hard on yoursel-_

"But NO I had to go and botch it all up and now some potential spies are rampaging through the city! And whose going to believe me!?"

_Charlotte might-_

"We don't say anything to anyone, remember? The only person who should be concerned is the boss and he's not going to listen! Block forbid we should have some sort of bloody emergency on our hands!"

_Then what do you suggest we do?_

Bad cop thought about it for a minute. What did he plan to do here? He had mysterious cloaked figures stalking around somewhere in this city, he knew that for a fact. But could he get away from Business long enough to go hunt them down?

_That's the million dollar question isn't it?_

Bad cop paused mid kick when an idea popped into his head.

_Actually... maybe Charlotte COULD help..._

-**Moments later-**

"So let me get this straight..." Charlotte began. "You want me to distract President Business so you can go on patrol?"

Bad cop nodded.

Charlotte was going through the employee mail room when Bad cop had run into her. She was knee deep in envelope shaped blocks and was taking her sweet time dispersing them all. Her slowness hurt him on the inside. Maybe it was a good idea she wasn't a cop anymore...

"Mhm. Hunting down your hooded figures?" Charlotte said as she put the envelopes away into each cubby with care.

"No." He lied. "Just trying to keep the city safe and I can't do that if I'm stuck here."

"The city is fine." Charlotte reassured him. "There hasn't been any crimes or-"

_Oh please not you too..._

"Look, I don't have time for the 'Bricksburg is the safest place on earth' speech. It won't be difficult to do. just talk to him. Compliment him to no end, he loves it. Go full on raving mad fan girl on him, I don't care. I just need to get outta here. And if Business finds out I'm out patrolling," _ Switch _"I'll be in big trouble."

Charlotte almost cringed. Was he asking her to become a straight up butt-kisser? That certainly wasn't a very appealing idea.

"Why would you get in trouble for doing your job?"

_Now she's getting it._

"Because President Business... needs me here, to help him out, you see. He's been very busy and I'm supposed to be there to help make it easier for him, doing little jobs for him here and there. But," He began twiddling his claws together."I just can't relax unless I know the city is safe. And this is the perfect opportunity. He won't miss me for a little bit. He's too busy worrying about what he's gonna do when the city is finally finished."

She looked at him like she was having none of it. She was a smart girl and he was fairly certain she could tell he was full of it.

_Time to pull out the big guns..._

He put on his best pouty face and started to slowly walk away, feigning the attitude that of which a lost puppy would have. "But that's fine, I guess... I'll just go back to my office... waste away... take my picture I have of a window and look forlornly into it..."

"Okay, calm down, drama queen, I get it. You go out and play cops 'n robbers and I'll- wait... You mean you never leave? don't you have a home you live in? you don't actually live here do yo-" She turned to face him and was met with an angry looking Bad cop.

"Let's keep personal questions at a minimum, aye?" he said, almost threateningly.

"Uh, gotchya..." She squeaked.

"Fine. see you later." Then he was gone.

"You're welcome!" He heard her call out.

He felt bad making Charlotte have to cover his hide while he did this. Not much... but a little.

_What's this? could it be "Sympathy"? _His nicer side teased.

_Shut up._

But what other choice did he have? sneak out? Business' head would pop off the moment he knew he was gone. The man was good now, yes. But the temper was still there. He was lucky the president didn't toss him out the window after yesterdays fiasco with tackling Charlotte to the ground. wait till nightfall? Too long from now. He still had intentions of doing so but he needed to go now. He just had to. There was an itch he couldn't ignore. And he wouldn't.

Bad cop made sure no one saw him as he jumped into the elevator and headed to the parking garage. Once there, he looked out into the quiet garage, making sure there was no one there. Stealthily he made his way to his employee parking spot and saw a sight he'd missed in ages. His police car.

"Come to papa..."

He felt like a kid at christmas time as he snuggled into the Driver's seat and turned the engine on. Bad cop couldn't remember the last time He'd smiled, but here he was grinning like someone who'd just won the lottery. And with that, he hit the streets.

_Admit it, you missed this too..._ He told his nicer side who was nagging at him that this was a bad idea.

_Well, maybe a little, but I'm blaming you if we get caught._

_Speaking of which, you should probably take over. You don't want people freaking out thinking you're on a manhunt or anything._

_But you are._

_No. you're are just taking a harmless drive around the city. Got it?_

_switch._

Good cop looked in the rear view mirror at the Octan building that was growing smaller in size the farther he drove away from it. It felt good to be out of there, he had to admit.

_Told you._

He shook his head and kept his eyes on the road. Sometimes peeking around at passerby's and openings to alleyways. Really he didn't have anything to go on. Anyone could be a hooded figure but would they be who he was looking for? He didn't want to slip up and ruin this chance at a possible discovery. And if they are truly dumb enough to pull something like what they did last night, it shouldn't be much of a struggle to find them. And if they were also dumb enough to have hit him on the head...

They were in for a world of hurt...

Good cop noticed he was nearing the construction site. An idea popped in his head but was soon doused when he remembered what Business said:

_"Don't bring it up with anyone. Not even the master builders."_

Not as prone to anger and annoyance as his rougher side, Good cop still let out a sigh of agitation. As much respect as he had for Business, evil past asside, the man was frustrating.

_Y'know, you've already gotten this far._ said rougher side explained. _And he never said we couldn't talk to them. Why not just drop by and say hi? Ask a few harmless questions. Some of which that totally don't relate in ANY WAY to the people we're looking for... note the heaviness on my sarcasm there..._

_Do you sometimes forget that you're supposed to be good?_

_Old habits are hard to break, mate. And it's not like I said to kidnap Emmet and interrogate him again, as much fun as that was._

He did have a point. And it has been a while since he's met up with Emmet and the gang. It might be nice to see them again. And maybe they'll have some information.

_Right, we'll have a big chummy reunion and everything. Then we get down to business. Just don't slip up and reveal everything._

Good cop gulped.

It was worth a shot.

* * *

**Thank you for answering my question from last chapter, guys. If I can think of anymore I'll throw them your way. I love asking people's opinions on things no matter how tiny of a subject it may be, and your opinions will help me in later chapters :)**

**Also I'm going to go back through my stories and fix all the typos and blemishes and I'm gonna try to be a little more aware of them as I go. I'm really learning a lot from you guys and I'm glad my writing isn't too atrocious :) I did write a little in the past but it was mostly one shots or something romance related that had no serious plot or continuity so this is new territory for me.**

**I do plan on writing more in the future and heck, When I get better I may come back on this one and retype it. Kinda like how an artist re-draws a piece of work after a few more years of improving their skill.**

**Sorry for all the padding and filler, the action will be coming next chapter. Thank you for sticking with me this long!**


	6. Discoveries

Good cop rolled up to the colorful construction site and hopped out of his car.

All the workers were busy and happy working on a half complete sky scraper. He stuck by his car as he looked around for the master builder Emmett. Though he saw no sign of him. That or he is completely missing him. Just because he was a master builder now doesn't mean he was completely safe from being ordinary looking. He still kept that trait.

Good cop decided that it wasn't worth spending all day looking for the man. Luckily the lunch bell rang and all the workers headed off to their respective cars or to the nearby restaurants for something to eat. Hoping maybe Emmett would spot HIM he stayed where he was. And wouldn't ya know it, up came the cheerful construction worker.

"Hey Chief!" He bounced up and waved happily.

"Hi Emmett." Good cop greeted matching his smile.

"What's up? Haven't seen you in a while. Business probably has you super busy, huh?"

_Not even..._

"Hehe, yeah. I finally managed to take a break and decided I'd come and see what you were up to."

Emmett shrugged. "Not much. Lucy and I have a date tonight. Also Business want's me to speak at the festival thing for the city..."

He continued all the while Bad cop was nagging.

_Alright, friendly talk over. get to business._

_Geez, learn some patience._

Good cop waited till Emmett was done before he spoke.

"Sounds good. Uh... So nothing else is going on? Nothing... out of the ordinary?" He asked hesitantly.

Emmett stared at him for a minute in silence.

_Way to be, mate. You've already screwed it up._

Emmett answered with a shrug. "No, not really. Not that I've seen anyway. What counts as out of the ordinary?"

"Oh nothing in particular. It could be anything, y'know? Maybe something along the lines of suspicious looking person's?"

_Subtle._

Emmett cracked a smile.

"Haha, nope! Can't imagine anything like that in Bricksburg. Not anymore at least."

Good cop Was going to say something but eyes drifted past him and to some dark cloaked figure heading into the construction site and behind the skyscraper. Good cop Flailed his harms furiously before switching to Bad cop and pushed past Emmett toward where he saw the figure.

"Uhh... Chief!?" Emmett called out.

Bad cop kept walking but switched to Good cop who turned his head around to face him.

"Sorry Emmett, we'll have to catch up later! Duty calls and whatnot."

Then faced his attention back to his destination and let Bad cop take the reigns again. He sped up until he reached the corner and slowed his pace, creeping around the corner. The figure had his back to him and appeared to have his hands on the ground, he seemed to be searching for something. Curious, Bad cop looked a bit closer to hopefully see just what he was looking for. Though immediatly decided a new course of action was appropriate as the figure was about to continue on his way. Quickly, he rounded the corner and pounced on the figure, earning him a loud yelp. Not wanting to repeat the same mistake from last time, he grabbed the hood and attempted to pull it back but was bucked off like a rider on a horse. He landed flat on his back with an _oof! _

The figure scrambled to get up as Bad cop dealt a swift low kick and knocked him on his rear. The figure didn't move for a minute as Bad cop approached him slowly. He was about to mentally congradulate himself until, in one quick motion, The figure brought something hard across his face making his head literally spin until he fell hard against the ground. He almost blacked out until he heard Emmett's worried holler's.

"Chief!? Are you okay!?"

His vision blurred and moving around sperratically, the cop struggled to get up. Luckily Emmett was there to help him to his feet and he looked around for his perp. He looked up and saw just what he was looking for. He was scrambling up the ladder onto the scaffolding.

Bad cop's vision went topsy turvy as he stumbled toward the ladder to pursue the criminal. Taking a few deep breath's and almost feeling as if he would vomit, he climbed up the ladder as fast as he could. He reached the top just seconds after the stranger, who was running along the wooded beams and toward the suspended scaffolding. As soon as he reached it he was tackled to the platform by Bad cop, making the scaffolding swing from side to side.

At this time Emmett was freaking out, trying to figure out what to do. Go get help? Intervene? He didn't nessesarily want the guy to get away but he didn't want to see Bad cop get hurt.

Bad cop, annoyed with the struggling, decided to put out his lights. He reeled back and delivered a hard right claw to the back of the figures head and was paralyzed for a split second as he felt a strike of electricity fly through him.

"W-what the-?"

"Bad cop, I'm gonna go get help!"

"No! Get my cuffs, Emmett!" Bad cop demanded as he continued to wrestle with the figure.

"B-But!"

"NOW!"

Emmett did as he was told as fished the cuffs from the ground and started to make his way up the ladder when he heard a slight creaking. He froze in place and looked up at the suspended platform... it was giving way.

"Uhh, Chief..."

"Emmett, hurry it up!"

Emmett scrambled up the ladder.

Bad cop let out an annoyed grunt as he was at his wits end with trying to subdue his catch. He was literally getting tossed around and beaten like a sack of potatoes. He remembered back to when he had gotten whacked over the head. A blow that powerful and certainly a struggle this persistent and forceful couldn't come from just anyone. And he wanted to find out who it was. He looked over at Emmett for a split second who was shifting toward him cautiously with a look of worry in his eyes.

"Emmett, What's keeping you!?"

"The scaffolding! It's getting weak and You guys need to get off it right now!"

"Easier said than done, mate! I don't think our friend here would be so inclined!"

Suddenly the figure whirled around and gave Bad cop a sick right hook that nearly caused him to officially pass out. He was still reeling after his previous blow. But all it did was make him angrier. He was finally at his wits end. Grabbing his gun, Bad cop fired at the figure's leg, making him crumble. Bad cop lost his balance and fell down on the scaffolding, which was now shaking violently. Nonetheless, Bad cop scrambled over to the figure and grabbed him roughly.

"Game's over." He said then grabbed his hood and was about to flip in back when suddenly he was snapped out of his rage by a loud creaking noise. He only had a second to look up before a harsh snap could be heard and they both plummeted to the ground.

Emmett closed his eyes, afraid to see what would become of his friend as he heard the loud crash of the scaffolding hitting the hard ground. Finally managing to peel his eyes open, he looked down to see Bad cop crawling out from under the wooden platform, coughing and wiping himself off.

Sighing with relief Emmett slid down the ladder and ran up to the cop, his voice thick with worry.

"You okay, buddy? That looked nasty. I'm surprised you're not DEAD!"

Bad cop scoffed to himself and shrugged. "S'nothin. You put me through worse." He quipped.

Finally remembering his mysterious stranger, Bad cop began picking away at the pile of rubble that was once a scaffolding. Emmett helped him. His digging became more furious as he couldn't find him anywhere. He was about to curse himself before he heard Emmett call from a few feet away ahead of him.

"Uhh... Bad cop, I think I found your guy."

Bad cop trotted up to him and looked down at the figure who lay at Emmett's feet. Half of one at least. It was just the torso but the hood was finally pulled back. finally see just what he was dealing with. Though what he saw made him almost double over in surprise.

A robot.

One of President Business' robots.

* * *

**Dun dun DUN!**

**Anywho, this chapter was a lot of fun to write. I felt bad putting our beloved Bad cop through such a beating but I would assume since they're robots they might be a tad stronger than even Bad cop here.**

**But yeah, the action is just getting started and there's more to come. Thank you all again for reading and reviewing! :D**

** CollieandShire: You got a Bad cop toy? Like a mini figure!? *Jealousy intensifies* I must find one! They have a Lego store in the mall near my house. I hope they have them ;_;**


	7. Lies and excuses

Charlotte bit her lip as she walked through Business' large office, how was she supposed to lie to him? On the second day! Bad cop really owed her big time for this. She is risking her entire job at this point.

"Charlotte! I didn't expect you to get done with those deliveries so fast." Business said as he span in his large chair like a child.

Charlotte giggled nervously. "Well, call me strange but I get a bit of satisfaction running errands and whatnot. I always have. Along with an impulsive need to organize everything."

Business stopped spinning and gave her his trademark smile. "That's why you got the job. In fact," He reached down into one of his desk drawers and got out a small stack of thin blocks in the shape of envelopes. "Here you go. Also, can you tell Bad cop to come here? I need to ask him something."

Charlotte took the stack and shifted uncomfortably.

Here goes nothing...

"U-uh, Bad cop isn't here..."

She never saw someone turn pale before, she didn't even think it was possible. If she didn't know any better she'd have sworn Business just saw a ghost.

"Bad cop isn't here...?"

"He's out."

Now the man looked like he was going to faint. What was the big deal?

"He's- uh. He's sick! He went out... to the doctor!"

Charlotte lied, feeling her heart break piece by piece as every word slipped from her mouth.

Business seemed to regain some of his yellow color and instantly got supsicious.

"He's sick? But he's never sick..."

"Well, he did have a nasty scuff on the back of his head, remember? He probably hit his head last night... so he probably doesn't feel good. He might be getting it checked out... probably."

"Did he tell you this?"

"Yes- er... no! He called from the doctors office."

_You're a terrible liar. You think he's gonna fall for- _

"Well, I should probably call in and make sure everything's ok..." Business reached for the phone to which she not-so-gracefully stumbled forward and snatched the phone away.

"Wh-what is if he's in the middle of an operation!?"

Business almost leapt from his chair, his eyes as wide as saucers. "Operation!?"

Charlotte almost wanted to slam her head down on the desk.

_You've nearly given your boss a heart attack. Well done._

"Look, I'm sure he's fine but you can never be too careful! We should give it an hour or so then-"

Business stood from his chair then made his way toward the door. "Out of the question! I can't sit here while Bad cop is in trouble. Not after everything he's done for me."

Charlotte caught up with him and blocked him from opening the door.

_Think of something! think of something_!

"B-But what about your city!? You can't just walk out like this in it's time of need!"

Business went to speak but Charlotte kept going.

"Bad cop is strong and can get through this. And I'm sure he knows you're worried. The first thing he told me on the phone was that he didn't want you to worry... well, Good cop did but you get the point. And besides," She turned him around and guided him back to his desk. "You're city needs you, right?"

"W-well-"

"Of course it does! There is still so much to do and who else will be able to do it all?"

"I mean, I've got workers to-"

"No one, that's who!" She plopped him back down in his chair and looked at him with confidence. "You gotta be there for your citizens and make sure they are happy. What if something happens when you're gone? I can answer your phone calls, sure. But whose got all the answers to their questions? You do."

Business looked at her surprisingly. "I do?"

Charlotte smiled, glad he was finally relaxing.

"Of course. Why wouldn't you? You practically built this city from the ground up! You know all the people and all the news. You make all the descisions..."

_Sigh... Looks like I'll have to go with Good cop's plan after all..._

Business scratched his head almost as if he were embarrassed.

"You really think so?"

Charlotte took a seat. "Yeah! Only a brilliant mind such as yours could have conjured up a city like this."

The man was turning all kinds of colors today because now he looked like a tomato. She hoped she didn't completely embarrass him too much.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to gush I'm just a big fan and-"

"Do you know how long the construction of this city took?"

She was surprised by the sudden question. "Uhh... no."

"2 years."

Charlotte couldn't think of what to say next. She was actually distracting him. She didn't want to admit it but Good cop was right. This was working better than what she'd come up with.

_Just go with it. whatever it takes to distract him. _

"R-Really? Only 2 years? See, you are amazing!" She gushed even more. "Is there anything about you that isn't?"

Really, she didn't approve of butt-kissing but she needed to do something to keep him distracted from finding out that Bad cop was out gallivanting around the city. And at least she didn't have to lie now. She could just compliment and agree. A regular yes-man.

Business leaned back in his chair and gave and haughty smirk. "Well, I don't want to toot my own horn..."

"Oh please do! someone as talented and handsome as you must have more amazing feats."

she was boosting his ego like a balloon. She wondered just how long it'd be till it finally popped and if Bad cop would be back in time to save her skin.

**-Back in the city-**

"That's a pretty nasty mark you got there."

Bad cop didn't know what Emmett was talking about until he reached up and touched his face. He grunted in pain and walked over to a nearby window. A long scuff mark on the right side of his face spanning from the corner of his helmet, which had been broken, and down the right side of his face and stopped at the ride side of his mouth. He was also sporting a couple more scuffs in other places around his face and a rather large one around his eye.

Bad cop grumbled furiously and paced in circles. How was he going to get rid of this!? More importantly how was he going to explain it to Business?

Emmett walked over and put a claw on his shoulder, stopping him.

"You should probably go get that checked out."

Bad cop brushed him off and walked back toward the now dead robot. Just to confirm his suspicions, he flipped him over and saw just what he needed to see. President Business' logo. He shook his head, trying to make sense of all this. He thought President Business had them all deactivated. Nevertheless, he needed to do something with it.

"Emmett. Watch over it." He handed the construction worker his gun, to which Emmett took hesitantly. "I'm gonna bring the car around and you're gonna help me haul it into the trunk."

Emmett just stood confused still trying to absorb everything that had just transpired. "Umm... am I going to get an explanation or something?" But the cop was already walking away. "Oh, okay that's cool. I'll just wait here then." He looked down at the robot who just stared at him with dead unblinking eyes. Emmett cringed and shifted away a few feet.

Bad cop finally managed to squeeze the back of his car in between a wall and the building so they could sneak the robot into the trunk, tossing it in in a metal heap. Bad cop shut the trunk and was about to circle around to the driver's side but not before taking his gun and handcuffs away from Emmett. He paused to give him a hard stare.

Emmett just twiddled his claws nervously. "Uhh... buddy?"

"You didn't see anything today, got it?"

"But what was that? Why are Business' robots-"

"Emmett," He said sternly. "For your own protection, as well as Wildstyl's, I'm not going to tell you. What I am going to tell you is that you must not tell anyone about this. Can you do that?"

Emmett was going to protest but thought against it. Now was not a good time to argue with the officer.

"But I do want you to report to me if you ever see anything or anyone like him again, okay? And don't say a thing to President Business. EVER."

"Yup. No problem you can count on me." He stuttered under his furious look.

Bad cop backed up and switched to good cop. "It was nice seeing you again!" He said with a smile and made his way to the car and hopped in. "See ya later!" Then sped off.

Emmett stood there, not sure what to do. He just witnessed Bad cop wrestle with some rogue robot and almost got himself killed. Which raised a larger question: Why are the robots going rogue? Something was going on and much to Bad cop's disappointment he didn't know if he would be able to just ignore it. But he would do his best. He really didn't want to lie to his beloved Lucy but it was probably better than risking their life.

* * *

Bad cop, who'd taken back over, was trying to think of his next course of action. What was he going to do with this finding? Should he tell Business? So many questions and he had to come up with a decision fast.

_That's all well and good but maybe we should stop by a doctor like Emmett said._

_I don't need a doctor._

_Okay. Good luck explaining that scuff to the boss._

Bad cop cursed to himself. His conscience was right. He didn't possibly know how to fix this on his own. And he wouldn't have to explain too much.

_Fine. Just a quick check up. Charlotte's probably having a hard enough time keeping the President distracted._

**-Back at Octan-**

"Aaand this is when the Octan building finally opened. I told Bad cop to smile but he refused. He doesn't very much like to have his picture taken."

Business was going through stacks of photo blocks showing Charlotte a bunch of pictures of the making of the company and the city as it once was before. It amazed her how far it'd come.

"And this was the company picnic..."

"Why does that park bench look like it's been karate chopped in half?"

"An ant crawled into Bad cop's potato salad."

Charlotte giggled but was soon silenced when Business' phone started ringing. Business sighed and answered it, pushing the stack of blocks over to Charlotte. She took it eagerly and glanced through the pictures in awe. It really did amaze her, all the progress the city went through. That it was still going through. The Octan building took the longest to construct unsurprisingly. But she could see just how happy everyone was to build it. The smiling faces on the workers as they built and built warmed her heart. Though it also saddened her whenever she would see Business in some of the pictures, knowing that there were sinister thoughts brewing in his mind. She shook her head to clear the thoughts away. That was the past. Time to look forward to a future full of sunshine.

Business finally finished his conversation and looked over at the clock on the wall.

"Well, it's been over an hour now. I'm gonna give Bad cop a call." Then he grabbed the phone.

Charlotte was about to panic until her saving grace walked in. Good cop. She swore he resembled an angel then and there. She couldn't imagine lying to her boss any longer.

"Hey, boss!"

Business jumped up from his chair, almost knocking over Charlotte who was standing at his side. "Good cop! Are you alright?"

"Of course! why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you just got back from the doctor."

Good cop froze in fear. _How did he know that!?_

"Uhh..."

"You said something about not feeling good?"

Good cop looked over at Charlotte who was mouthing to him to just 'go with it'.

"Oh! Yeah! turns out it was just something I ate. I should be fine now."

Business sighed a breath of relief and sat back down. "Well, I'm glad you're okay. I was explaining to Charlotte here about the history of our city."

Good cop looked over at her sympathetically. She got the history speech? She was a trooper.

But Charlotte piped up when she saw his face. "It was really interesting. The city has come quite a long way."

"It has. And it's still got a long way to go." Business smiled and motioned for Good cop to come over. "Come, friend, I need to talk to you about some business. Charlotte you can go back to delivering those files. And take that stack of photos with you with you."

Charlotte nodded and grabbed her things. "Thank you, sir!" Then she headed out. As she passed Good cop she heard him whisper his thanks. She smiled back at him as she continued to make her way out.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

**My fiance' thought the first part of the chapter was just Charlotte hitting on the prez. I can assure you that is not the case xD **

**Although it would be cute to see a fanfic of Business possibly getting a sweetheart or something. (I'm a sucker for the love stories) So there's an idea for someone. Or I could try to come up with something if that's something you guys want to see.**

**Also, I say that it took Finn's dad 2 years, give or take. Because taking into consideration that he has a job, probably doesn't have much time on his hands, and has a family to take care of, putting myself in that position I'd say it would probably take me a couple years to finish all that we saw in the movie. Let me know how long you think it might have taken.**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews and thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Say cheese!

**-1 week later-**

"Hey, boss, remember when I was 'sick' the other day? Yeah... turns out I wasn't actually sick. No, I was actually hunting down those mysterious figures I talked so much about. I have one in my trunk by the way."

_Yeah, that's not gonna fly._

Good cop sighed and leaned back in his chair lazily. He desperately wanted to show Business his latest find but what was he gonna say? He couldn't just casually waltz in and tell him he had a bloodthirsty robot in the trunk of his car and not expect the man to completely be cool with it. He'd been lenient with him as of late but he didn't want to risk it.

_Why not just tell him we came across it while we were at the doctor's?_

Good cop jumped up excitedly. "I'm a genius!"

Speaking of his robot, he decided to pay his little friend a visit. He wanted to see exactly what it was he was dealing with. After all this whole situation still reeled in his mind. After President Business put the piece of resistance on the Kragle all the robots had been deactivated indefinatly. And whatever robots had survived they disposed of. It was puzzling indeed.

He strutted out of his office and into the elevator down the hall. On his way down, he thought of a way to bring it up with his boss without the man keeling over in panic or worse. Anger. Though Good cop has suffered through Business at his worse, after all.

_Yeah. Does a window over a hundred stories off the ground come to mind?_

_Will you drop the window situation!?_

_Hey, I was almost dropped OUT of one._

Good cop rolled his eyes. He sure had some pent up grudges he needed to take care of. They would heal over time. Much like the city.

The elevator finally reached the newly constructed parking garage, courtesy of Business, and wandered to the far right corner where his car waited for him. He was bounding up to it but it slowed gradually as he noticed something amiss. Alot actually. The peice that provided as the trunk flap had been removed from his car. Suddenly panic was setting in. It wasn't so much the trunk being missing that scared him so much as the fact that what lay inside it was also missing.

Switching to Bad cop he glanced around frantically, eventually running toward the car and searching around inside the trunk.

_Notgoodnotgoodnotgood..._

"Hey, Mr. B!"

Bad cop never moved so fast in his life. Grabbing his gun and spinning around with it pointed in front of him in less than a flash. At the end of the barrel was a very frightened Charlotte.

"What're you doin here? It's late."

"Actually it's just quittin' time. I just saw you over here and decided to say 'hey' then leave. You okay?"

Bad cop looked around, not wanting to let his guard down.

"You should probably head home. Now." He turned her around and guided her toward her car, still keeping his eyes all around him.

"Uhhh... Sure whatever you say." She said with confusion heavy in her voice.

They reached her car and only then did she notice something a bit off about him other than the urgency for her leaving.

"Hey, um... what happened to your face, Mr. B?" She questioned as she fished for her keys.

"Construction accident."

She didn't believe it. But she wouldn't push any further. She could tell he didn't feel like talking about it. "Well, be more careful. Last thing I want to see is for you to lose your job like me."

Charlotte heard his scoff over her shoulder. "Even if I were just a head, Business wouldn't replace me. I'm not going anywhere."

She giggled at that and opened her door. "Good to know. I'll see ya later, Mr-"

They both went silent as a distant drilling noise could be heard. The sound was faint but close. Charlotte was about to open her mouth to acknowledge it until the block attatchment on her car, which acted as her hood, was suddenly blown off into the far reaches of the parking garage. Charlotte let out a shriek at this and backed up into Bad cop who had his gun at the ready.

Bad cop found his bot. The mechanical being popped up from Charlotte's engine and looked at him with glowing red eyes.

"W-What-" Charlotte stuttered but Bad cop moved her to stand behind him.

"Charlotte, you should probably head inside."

"And do what!? Let you get killed?"

The robot was trying to clamber out of the hood with no avail. Somehow realising that he wasn't going anywhere, the bot sank back down into the engine and reappeared with the car over it's head.

Bad cop pushed Charlotte toward the elevator. She took his hint and bounded over to it. All the while, Bad cop was shooting the robot, but not a single bullet seemed to faze it. The bot reeled back and chucked the car in his direction. Luckily the officer rolled out of the way and just missed the car. The a.i. warbled angry mechanical gibberish and started toward him again.

Bad cop inwardly cringed at the idea of having a one on one fight with this thing again but he had no other real choice. Putting his gun away, he approached the A.I. ready to deliver a hard punch before he noticed the bots eyes getting progressivly brighter. A rising high pitch whirl could also be heard.

Lasers.

Just before Bad cop thought he was done for, the sight of a robot about to gruesomely end him was suddenly replaced with that of a police car. It happened so fast. The squeal of tires progressivly approaching, the bumper of a car ramming into the robot, and seeing and angry looking Charlotte behind the wheel. Charlotte rolled down the pasenger window and looked up at him.

"You're lucky you're dumb enough to leave the keys in your car."

Bad cop started to reply but was cut off when the car was being lifted off it's wheels. The buzzing of it's lasers were very audible as she turned to see a bright red line in the rearview mirror approaching closer. Charlotte scrambled to get out and managed to. She fell to the ground and turned to see the robot holding half of the car above her, the other had fallen off due to the car being cut in half. She got to her feet and ran toward the elevator where an emergancy fire axe rested on the wall.

Snatching it up, she turned her attention toward the robot. He was about to repeat his action he played with Bad cop but his throw was cut short as the aformentioned officer lid under the car and knocked the bot off his feet, causing him to drop the car half on the both of them.

"Bad cop!?" Charlotte ran over to it and attempted to lift it up. Bad cop seemed fine. He was crawling out from under it and brushing himself off.

"You okay!?"

"Just another day at the office." He replied out of breath.

Again he heard the whirling of mechanics and looked down at the robot trying to crawl it's way out. Giving an annoyed sigh he snatched the axe from Charlotte and gave a swing a skilled golfer would be proud of. In one swift motion the robots head was removed and it rolled off into one of the pillars. It turned it's angry attention to them and they were suddenly blinded by a flash of light.

Vison blurry, Bad cop rushed over to where the head lay and snatched it up. He flipped open the small hatch on the top of it's head and searched around inside.

"What are you doing?" He heard Charlotte question. She was still rubbing her eyes to clear her vision.

"This is not good. This is VERY bad." He grumbled to himself, dropping the head.

"Of course this is very bad! The robots are back and one of them almost killed us! We need to tell Business-"

"Worse. That flash of light. I'd know it from anywhere. It was a camera. We used it to track things. People. Whatever the robot captured it was sent to our database. Meaning, someone else maybe doing the same."

"We're being tracked?"

Bad cop nodded. "Now we are. The robots don't just take pictures of anybody. The person behind this'll know we are close to Business in one way or another. They may try to seek us out."

Charlotte felt her stomache drop. "What do we do?"

"Watch our backs. As well as eachother's. We need to inform Business of this immediatly. But I don't think It's safe to leave now."

Charlotte sighed and tried to wrap her head around all of this. It was dizzying and she felt like she was going to pass out.

"So how are we going to get home?"

Bad cop turned to her with a stern look. "I don't think you get it. We are being hunted. Tracked. These people will most likely stop at nothing to get into Octan. Business is most likely their target and we are the only way they will get to him if not directly. Considering that, Whatever they want with him can't be good. And if you get kidnapped or harmed in any way, it could put the entire company in jeopardy. Or even the world."

Charlotte looked at him in disbelief.

"That being said," He holstered his gun. "You are not leaving my sight."

"You mean we are stuck here!? Wouldn't that just bring the enemy to Octan?"

"You really think I live here, don't you? Well, you'll be pleasently suprised to know that you won't be sleeping under a desk in the luxurious Octan towers. I'm not that poor off."

Charlotte went pale. He wasn't really suggesting...

"No. nononononono absolutley NOT!" She protested.

"Sorry, princess, You're moving castles. You pack your things tomorrow." He then made his way toward the elevator, guiding a stunned and pale looking Charlotte along the way.

* * *

**Hey, guys! I feel like I took too long to put this one out. It was a lazy weekend :/ not much happened this week and yet the weekend kinda hit me hard and all I wanted to do was sleep. Anyone else get that sometimes?**

**Just one more week until spring break and I can have all the time in the world. And I can also work on another Lego movie story I thought of. I don't know how well it'll do though since it's mainly comedy based and I'm more familiar with drama but hey how else can you learn if you don't experiment a little?**

**Anywho, things are really getting good for this story and I can't wait to put out the next chapter so here we go. Now I must work on my next one :3 **

**Thank you again for reading and please leave a review with any helpful advice and/or how you think of it! 3**


	9. Babysitting

Business looked back and forth at his secretary and his chief of security.

"Are you serious?" Was all he could manage after their long and jumbled explanation.

Bad cop grunted in confirmation.

Business let out a sigh and sank back in his chair. Great. This was just what he needed. A problem right on the hind end of the first. It was bad enough that the city was recovering from what could have been it's demise but now a new problem has arisen. He didn't want to believe it. He wanted to think that maybe this was just a minor little speed bump and it wasn't as bad as they said... Nope. It was exactly how they described. He saw the robot. He heard their story. He could deny it all he wanted. But he'd been blind before and look where it'd gotten him. He wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"I'm sorry you had to get wrapped up in all this, Charlotte. I was hoping things would go well until at least a month in... a year tops."

Charlotte looked down at the floor.

Bad cop shifted out from behind the woman and chimed in. "Sir, I don't mean to make the situation worse but we need to find somewhere for Charlotte to stay. She can't go back home."

Business looked at him and furrowed his brow. "Why not?"

"We're being tracked sir... when that robot took the picture of us it most likely sent it to whoever, or whatever, is in charge. I can handle myself. Charlotte however needs to be protected."

Charlotte gave Bad cop a look. "Hey, I can handle myself just fi-"

"I can reserve her a private room in a hotel or something." Business suggested.

Bad cop shook his head. "Too many people. We don't want to risk other lives."

"Guys I have guns." Charlotte added.

Bad cop didn't seem to hear her. "I thought she could stay with me. I can watch over her and she'll be protected."

"Guys I don't need-"

Business shook his head and looked at him like a furious father. "I think not! Put her in a house with a strange man she doesn't even know?"

"Guys!"

Bad cop rolled his not visible eyes and sighed. "Well, then what do you suggest?"

"GUYS!"

Both bad cop and Business turned to Charlotte with surprised expressions.

"Sorry." She said then continued. "Anyway, you don't need to put so much thought into this. I can handle myself. I have weapons at home and I'm always very safe and secure. I always make sure I never have to worry about my safety."

Bad cop shook his head. "No can do. I won't risk the safety of Business and Octan. If they catch you we'll be in big trouble. You need to be in a much higher and more secured location than a town house in the city."

Charlotte looked at him like she wanted to strangle him. She instead turned to business. "Sir, please tell him I can-"

"Charlotte," Business began. "Please listen, I believe you're capable of taking care of yourself. But this is a different ball park than just plain ol' robbers or criminals. These are robots that I designed to be able to fight armies. Though they never used to be as strong as Bad cop described. Which means they've gotten upgraded. Even better. I know you don't want to admit it but whether you like it or not, these robots will be way too much for you to handle. So please, for the sake of the company, the city, and especally your own safety... let us protect you." He looked at her with a smile.

Charlotte let it all sink in and as one question was answered another arose.

"But why me? I'm of no use to them. I don't know of any secrets or big plans that you guys are hiding or anything. I don't have anything they want. So what if they catch me? I have nothing to tell them."

"Bad cop, can we talk for a moment?" Business rose from his chair and guided him off a little further away from Charlotte. "Excuse us."

Charlotte watched the men wander off and she plopped herself down into a chair. This was all a mess. She didn't understand why she of all people would be any use to them. What if they did catch her? She didn't know anything no one else did. She didn't have any passwords to anything. No secret files. Heck she didn't even have a key to the building. What was so special about her? Why the frantic need to protect her? Shouldn't they be more worried about Business?

Before she could ponder it any further, the men returned and Business returned to his seat and a confused looking Bad cop returned to her side.

"Charlotte, you may go home if you wish." He told her.

She glanced over at Bad cop. He said nothing. She returned her eyes to Business. "A-Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Don't worry about it. You'll be guarded and watched over to the best of mine and Bad cop's abilities. No harm will come to you, I promise."

Charlotte again looked to Bad cop. Nothing out of him

"If you say so sir. I'll return to my office."

"Take the day off." Business said. "After what you've been through you deserve it."

"Oh sir that's not-"

"I insist!" Business looked over at Bad cop. "Bad cop will drive you home."

Bad cop grumbled something under his breath and turned on his heels toward the door. Charlotte eventually followed suit.

* * *

On the way there, Bad cop said nothing. He didn't even switch over to good cop to try and make conversation. And whatever attempts she made were ignored. Business really must have upset him. She wondered just what it was they talked about.

He pulled up to her house and she turned to look at him.

"Look, Mr. B... I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. But please understand that I feel like there is so much that isn't being explained to me. Like why these people would want me. I don't have anything of value to them. I don't even know where Business lives so even if they did try to get to him I would be a lost cause. Why the urgency to protect me?"

But he gave her the response she expected. Silence.

Sighing in defeat, she got out of the car and he stayed where he was. She looked at him half expecting him to drive away but he didn't. He stayed put and kept his eyes fixed ahead.

"Goodnight, Bad cop. Be careful driving home..." She said and made her way up to her townhome. Before she shut the door She looked at him again. Nothing. She frowned and made her way to her bedroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

Charlotte's eyes fluttered open as the glare of the sunlight hit her face with an un-welcomed heat.

Reluctantly, she hoisted herself out of bed and made her way to the door. Some coffee sounded heavenly at the moment. Opening the door, she stepped out in her pink pajamas and shuffled to the kitchen drowsily. Finally making it to the kitchen, she grabbed a cup from the cupboard and placed it in the coffee maker.

Resting against the counter, she looked down lazily at yesterdays paper, losing herself in her thoughts. until...

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, Good cop..." She replied drowzily. A second passing before her eyes snapped open as wide as saucers. "W-WAIT WHAT-" She looked up to see the happy officer sitting on her couch. Nearly jumping out of her skin, she instead jumped away from the counter, almost knocking over several pieces of furniture.

"What are you doing here!?" She demanded.

"I'm driving you to work!" He replied happily.

"So you break in and watch tv until I wake up!?"

"I didn't break in..."

"Then what is that?" She gestured at the window that had a suspicious pile of glass below it.

"...The door was locked..."

Charlotte was livid at this point and Good cop could feel her anger fill the room.

"L-look I know it looks bad. But I had to get in somehow."

"I have a doorbell."

"I didn't want to wake you!"

"How long have you been here?"

"About two hours."

Charlotte sighed and closed her eyes, hoping this was still part of her nightmare. Sadly she would be pretty disappointed. She opened her eyes only to find Good cop gone from the couch. She looked around for him.

"Uh... Good cop?"

"Speaking of time," Bad cop's voice came suddenly from behind her. She jumped and span around. The cop was searching around for a mug in her cupboards. "We gotta leave soon, so start getting ready."

"But it's only-"

"5 minutes. That's all I'm giving you."

"Look here-" She started but was silenced by a stern look from Bad cop. Sighing she rolled her eyes and wandered off toward the bedroom, too tired to fight the frustrating man. "Sir yes sir."

**-5 minutes later-**

Bad cop tapped his foot impatiently outside Charlotte's door.

_Comeoncomeonecomeoncomeon..._

_Be patient. She looked really tired. She did have a rough night after all._

_Pffftt! Rough night. Did she get half a car dropped on her?_

_No. But-_

_Look, I may be on babysitting duty but if I'm going to play personal body guard then we play my way. I want to get this situation sorted out and fixed as soon as possible._

_Well, just try to be nice about it, will ya?_

Charlotte finally emerged from her room and Bad cop shoved a mug of coffee into her claw and span on his heels toward the door. Charlotte however didn't budge.

"It's cold." She said blankly.

"Life's tough sometimes." He replied.

_That's not very nice..._

Charlotte stood her ground and stared at the officer walking away. He noticed this and stopped in his tracks to turn around and look at her.

"What're you waiting for?" He asked.

She didn't answer as she set the mug down on the table with a bit of force. She grabbed her bag and strode past him without a word. When she sat down in the car, she looked straight ahead and kept her deadpan expression.

So, Mr. B was cranky because he has to protect little ol' Charlotte from the big bad robots. Boo hoo. Well, then if he wants to sob about it then let him. She'll comply to his demands and do whatever it is nessesary to keep Business and Octan protected. But she'll have none of this "damsel in distress" treatment. She can prove to be a tough little cookie and he was going to see that.

She would make sure of it.

* * *

**This chapter is so short!**

**Anywho, sorry about the long wait. It was the week before spring break and school was all like "Hey you want tests? Well, here are some tests."**

**I know this one was a bit slow and not so eventful but I promise it'll get better. Charlotte will have a lot to deal with in the next few chapters. After all, I doubt having Bad cop as a body guard is easy in any sense of the word.**

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys next chapter :)**


	10. The wrong foot

"Can I help you?"

Charlotte looked over her shoulder to see a nosy Bad cop looking down at her paperwork. This is how it's been for the past hour. Just her and Bad cop in her office with Bad cop looking over her shoulder at every little thing she worked on. It wasn't annoying her too much but it was when he ended up so close that he blocked her sight.

"Would you like to grade my papers, teach?" She teased.

Bad cop rolled his eyes and backed up away from her. Charlotte sighed and returned to her work. She knew her peace wouldn't last long. She could already sense his restlessness.

3... 2... 1...

Bad cop returned to the spot from whence he came. Right by her side. She giggled in her head. He was infuriating but it was slightly humorous. But she needed to get her work done. And bad cop was hindering her from doing so. As much as she enjoyed his company, she wanted this day to be over with, so he would have to make himself scarce. And once again, he began to block her view.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat and his head span around till it was just inches from hers. "I must admit, Mr. B, you're very handsome but I must get to my work. And I simply can't have you distracting me like this..." She fluttered her eyes.

She mentally grinned as she saw a bit of color coming to Bad cops cheeks just a split second before he jumped away from her. She heard him mumble to himself as he made his way across the room to the chairs across from her desk.

_That'll keep him at bay for a little while._

Finally she was able to return to her work in peace. Only for so long, she imagined.

A few minutes passed when suddenly her phone went off. She'd never known Bad cop had such fast reflexes as his gun was out in the blink of an eye. She sent him a look and reached for the phone.

"I don't even know..." She mumbled to herself and picked up the receiver. "Hel- HEY!"

Charlotte was cut off when suddenly the phone was snatched from her claw.

"Yes?" Bad cop answered into the phone. "Uh huh... Okay." He hung up and turned to her. "Business wants to see you."

Charlotte rose from her chair and headed for the door. "Thank you, secretary."

On the way to Business' office she nearly tripped several times due to Bad cop scampering around like the paranoid body guard he was. He walked in front of her, suddenly stopping at times causing her to bump into him, making him jump away from her like she had the plague and he would continue doing this over and over. She was at her wits end.

"Okay, time out." She said when they reached Business' door. "Look, I don't know if you are aware of this but normal people don't walk they are playing red light green light. And you don't need to constantly check corners. We aren't going to be thrown into a fire fight out of nowhere. So, just calm down."

Bad cop looked at her for a second and switched over to Good cop. "I guess you're right. Sorry about that. I just get overly cautious sometimes."

Charlotte smiled and opened the door. "Well, that's more like it."

Though just as those words left his mouth, they suddenly lost all meaning as when she opened the door he switched back to Bad cop and flew into the room like a ninja and looked around cautiously. She rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, whispering a bit of a prayer.

"It's fine." He said And gestured for her to come in.

Charlotte followed in and mumbled to herself. "If only you knew..."

Business, across the room, turned and greeted Charlotte as usual and handed her the usual stack of files she was told to deliver. When asked about her day she wanted to tell him that this was all rediculous. That this was un-needed and crazy. But, to spare another lecture and constantly reminding herself that this was for the good of the company, she just gave him a "Great." and went along her merry way.

She and Bad cop made it to the mail room and she began her daily ritual of distributing the envelopes. Bad cop sitting by the door, just a few feet away. She glanced over at him. Surly he didn't enjoy this anymore than she did. In that case, she would level with him. If they were gonna be stuck together like this, they might as well make friendly.

"So, see any good movies lately?" She attempted at small talk.

"I don't watch movies." He answered.

_Well, that was fun while it lasted._

Charlotte tried again. "Anything interesting happen lately?"

"Nothing to report."

"Can I get Good cop back? He seems like he'd be more willing to partake in a conversation."

Bad cop stayed silent for a moment before switching over to Good cop.

"Now," Charlotte began. "How are you today?"

"Pretty good, honestly. I hope I'm not being too hard on you."

Charlotte shook her head. "Not at all. I know you must dislike this as much as I do but hey 'orders is orders', right?"

Good cop shook his head. "Not at all! I don't mind doing this. I know it may not seem like it at times, but I enjoy your company. I just get a bit... moody. You'll have to forgive me. I still need to work on keeping my temper at bay."

Charlotte sent a smile with way. "Aw it's okay. I'm kinda the same way. Like yesterday when you said I wouldn't be able to handle myself, which I could, but I didn't let it bother me."

Good cop went silent and she started to get worried. She turned to look at him only to see that Bad cop had taken over.

_umm..._

"Is something wrong?"

"You really think you can stand against one of those robots?"

Charlotte just waited a moment. She must have pushed a button.

"Well, yes, actually." She answered.

She didn't want to believe it, but she could have sworn she saw the officer crack a smirk.

"You're too stubborn for your own good." He said blatantly. "And it's going to get you in trouble. Don't go thinking you can go one on one with one of those things. You could get something worse than this." He gestured to his scuff mark on his cheek. "And, no offence, but you don't exactly look like you're made of steel."

"Well, neither do you, Iron man."

Bad cop hardened his look. "I'm serious."

"Aren't you always?"

Bad cop furrowed his brow.

_I think you upset her..._

_I'm just being honest._

Charlotte finished putting the last envelope into the last cubby and headed for the door. Bad cop followed her and they headed back to her office.

He didn't think that she couldn't handle herself... kinda. She may have been a good police officer for all he knew. Maybe she was the best in her squad. But an officer who is off duty for too long does get a bit rusty. And he was certain she was that.

_Although, I am a bit curious about how good of an officer she was._

_You could ask..._

_Something tells me communication with me is the last thing she wants right now._

After she settled back into her office, she glanced at the clock. Lunch time. Sighing, she grabbed her bag and turned to the door.

"Welp, it's lunch time, Mr. B. I'll be in the cafeteria."

"Actually, we'll be going out for lunch today." He said and headed back out the door. She just stood there puzzled.

"Say what?"

"I want to do a quick patrol around the city and I need you in my sight. Therefor, you are going OUT to eat."

Charlotte just shrugged and followed him. "Whatever you say."

They made it to the car and they were city bound. Bad cop kept his eyes out for any suspicious behavior as Charlotte kept her eyes out for anything food related. She threw out a few suggestions but they were ignored because "That area looked shady." or "I don't think that's a good idea."

She kept trying everything. A restaurant. A fast food joint. Heck, even an innocent little hot dog stand. No dice. She was at her wits end and her stomach wasn't making it any easier. She was literally about two seconds from strangling the man. It wasn't until he parked the car off to the side of the road of a construction site and get out did she calm down a bit. He turned back to her for a second.

"Stay here. I need to talk to someone real fast."

She nodded, not looking at him as a nearby hot dog vendor caught her eye from across the street.

"Charlotte, did you hear me?" He warned. She looked over at him. "Don't. Move. From your seat."

She sent him a glare and nodded before she turned back at the vendor longingly. Bad cop finally left her alone and she felt her sneaky side kick in. Maybe if she slipped out just at the right time he wouldn't catch her and she could grab a bite to eat. She wasn't going far. The vendor was just across the street. He wouldn't even miss her.

She looked ahead as the officer, who was about 6 feet away seemed to be talking to a young construction worker. In fact, she recognized him a bit. She couldn't put a name to him but he definitely looked familiar.

Her need for sustenance overriding her thoughts, she kept her eyes on Bad cop, who seemed to be doing the same to her as he spoke to the orange clad worker.

_This isn't going to be easy..._

Bad cop kept his eyes on Charlotte the entire time he spoke to the construction worker to make sure she didn't get into any trouble.

"So, how are things? I see you have a new lady friend!" Emmett said excitedly. "Is she a date?"

Bad cop rolled his eyes. "No, Emmett, she is not a date. She's Business' new secretary and I have to babysit her."

Emmett frowned. "Sorry to hear that. Any reason why."

"Nothing I can tell you. Actually, I came by to ask if anything new has happened, suspicious wise."

Emmett idly played with his hard hat. "Nothing too suspicious. I have been keeping my eyes out. Also, Lucy hasn't seen anything or- oops..." Emmett shut himself up when he realized his slip. Bad cop turned his full attention to him with an angry look.

"Emmett, you didn't!"

"I'm sorry! She asked me how my day was and it was all downhill from there!" He panicked.

Bad cop was about to strangle the man. "I told you not to tell her! Now Charlotte may not be the only one who- Wait... Charlotte!" He turned his attention back to the car hoping to see the redhead sitting right where he'd left her. The car was empty. He instantly switched over to Good cop.

His panic rising, he bounded off away from the construction worker and toward the car. He looked around inside but saw no sign of her. He looked around the sidewalk where he was but she was gone.

_Ohnoohnoohnoono! Where is she!? Oh, no, What if she got kidnapped or something!? What'll I-_

His thoughts were suddenly quelled when he spotted the redhead across the street with a hot dog in her hand, waiting to cross the street. She caught sight of him and immediately paled.

_Oh thank goodness she's oka-_

_Why that little!_

Bad cop immediately took over and marched across the street toward her, cars screeching to a stop as he walked past and others just barely missing him. Charlotte backed up cautiously as he approached.

"Now, Bad cop..."

"I thought I told you to stay in the car..." He said in an all too sinister tone. He switched over to Good cop. "I'm so happy you're okay!" Back to Bad cop. "Do you know how big of a risk you just took!?"

"I was hungry!"

She was about to make a break for it before he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the car. Nearby bystanders looked at the two with concern as they crossed the street.

"Calm down, I was right across the street! Geez, I'm not a child."

Bad cop opened her door and tried to sit her down but she wouldn't budge. The two argued amongst themselves until a concerned looking Emmett arrived.

"You guys okay!?" He asked.

"Peachy." Bad cop answered, still trying to get Charlotte to sit down. Finally she gave way and plopped down into the car and he shut the door. He turned to Emmett with a tired look. "I gotta go take this one back to Octan. I'll see you later, Emmett."

"Uh, right. You guys be careful." He gave a smile to Charlotte and walked along his merry way.

Bad cop rounded the car and opened his door and he saw Charlotte grab her door handle. He grabbed her arm again to stop her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She turned to him with a look. "I'll walk."

Before he could reply, she somehow wiggled out of his grasp and she marched down the street.

"Charlotte!" He called out. He left his car and bounded after her with a growl.

"Leave me alone." She called back.

He caught up to her and reached for her arm, grabbing it he pulled her back the other way. He heard Charlotte growl and struggle to get free.

"Let me go!" She demanded. "First I can't eat now I can't walk!?"

"It's not safe."

"Do you hear yourself? We are in a crowded area. You really think anything will happen to us?"

"With all the attention you're drawing to us, yes."

"The attention I'M drawing!?"

Suddenly Bad cop felt a sharp pain in his leg and he let out a hiss as he almost doubled over. He glanced back at where Charlotte once stood and saw the redhead making a break for it, running off toward what looked like her neighborhood.

Bad cop wanted to just let her go. If she wanted to be a child, let her.

_Please go after her! What if something happens!?_

_Good riddance._

Suddenly, without Good cop even taking over, He span on his heel and started chasing after her. His conscious surprised him now more than ever.

_Fine. We'll find the brat._

Charlotte made it about as far as the street across from her townhouse. She heard approaching feet and turned to see Bad cop bounding toward her. Luck seemed to be in her favor however as she got the signal to walk across the street. Running faster than she has before, she sprinted toward the building, across the busy road, and almost reached the door before she found herself in a position she never thought she'd be in again. It only took the blink of an eye. Where she was once staring at the doors to her sanctuary, she was now looking at the grey studed blocks of the sidewalk. A heavy, yet familiar weight on her back.

"You didn't think you could get away that easily, did you?" Bad cop's voice came from above her.

Charlotte just lay there staring at the sidewalk silently. She felt a mix of two emotions inside her. Anger and just a huge urge to start bawling like a baby. Obviously the latter wouldn't do.

"Bad cop."

"Charlotte."

She span her head around and looked up at him with a look that almost sent a chill down his back. She looked furious.

"Get. Off. Me."

"No."

"Bad cop..."

Bad cop rose and pulled her up. He stared at her with a stern face. He had to admit he was impressed she'd outrun him for this long. And that kick to the leg earlier wasn't bad. He knew she still had some spark left in her. Though he wasn't going to go easy on her.

"Listen here. You don't scare me. In fact, You seem to forget the urgency of our situation, or do you just not care?"

"It's not that!"

"I have a hard time believing you were a cop, or else you would listen to orders better. And you wouldn't have let me caught you."

"I just want you to back off a little!"

"Obviously what I'm doing isn't working. I'll have to resort to more drastic measures to make sure you don't leave my sight."

"Don't you da-"

_Click-click_

Charlotte felt her eye twitch as she felt something clamp around the base of her claw and she looked down to see a sight that made her pale. All she knew was that she could feel her anger peaking.

_Handcuffs..._

Charlotte liked to think of herself as a very self composed woman who did fairly well at controlling her temper. But now was not one of those times. She wasn't used to this feeling of absolute rage. She couldn't recall an experience where she was on the brink of madness. Now she did. And she wanted to just scream and shout and not care about who saw her. She needed to vent. And how would she express this?

Bad cop stared at the woman before him with a puzzled look. He was almost scared, actually. So many emotions swept across her face, he thought he'd broken her. She really looked like she was going to explode. Instead she stuck with a look of anger and pointed it straight at him.

"Y-You..." She started.

He raised a brow and almost sank back a bit. Maybe she really was going to explode...

"You... Infuriating man!" Was all she said then that's when she started punching and swinging wildly at him. Even throwing a few kicks in there. He just stood there and watched the woman before him throw punched and kicks at his chest and legs. All of them pitiful and not causing a scratch on him or hurting him. Bad cop once again felt the foreign emotion of sympathy hit him as this 'strong' woman before him was not on the same level as a child.

He switched over to Good cop.

"Hey... there's no need to get upset." He tried to console her but she kept delivering hit after pathetic hit. "Look, maybe we can talk about this?"

She didn't seem to be paying attention as she continued, going on about how his was 'unfair' and how he was a 'big jerk'. He sighed, pat her head, and turned back toward the direction where the car was. The whole way there he thought about how he'd been up to this point. Maybe he did let his annoyance get in the way. Maybe he was being a bit over bearing. But did it call for a reaction like this? Probably not. But then again, He wasn't so used to people.

Good cop sighed and looked back at the raging woman. The blows had become a bit weaker the closer they got to the car. She was tiring herself out. Good cop sensed a strange silence from his rougher side. Though he could feel what he felt.

_for someone named 'Bad cop' you'd think you wouldn't mind feeling bad._

_Sigh... shut up._

They reached the car and he got in through the passenger's side to get to his so that she could get in without their handcuffs conflicting. She sat down in silence. Good cop waited a few minutes before finally speaking.

"You good?"

She panted a little bit before finally answering.

"Yeah... I'm good."

* * *

**Wow this one was long but it was fun to write.**

**I feel as though a long one was due after that incredibly short last one. I think I may go back and re-do that one, I don't know, I just wasn't really satisfied with it. Either way, I hope you guys like this one.**

** CollieandShire: I'm happy you like my other story along with my writing :D I quite like yours too. And I ALMOST got my hands on a President Business figure. Though it was way bigger than a regular Lego figure because I found out that the head pops off and is attached to a pen. I wonder how that would have worked out in The Lego movie.**

**And as usual, thank you everyone for reading! :) Have a safe spring break! See you next time!**


	11. WARNING

"Were the cuffs really nessecary?"

Good cop glanced down at the space between them where the chains that used to bind them together for the past few days had been, other than when she had to go home and such. They weren't glued together, but while she was in Octan she would have to be in his sight at all times. And he didn't want to take any chances. He gave her a sympethetic smile.

"Sorry it just-"

"Made your job easier?" She finished for him.

He gave a guilty nod. He returned his scribbled eyes to the hallway that they'd been walking along to her office. She sighed but kept her eyes on him. Ever since that fiasco in the city, he never let her out of his sight. Understandably but frustratingly so. She did cause him quite alot of trouble as well as being chewed out by Business for drawing so much attention. That really wasn't her intention at all. She just wanted something to eat. Maybe he over reacted, maybe she stepped out of line, ect. She felt as though they both could have handled it a bit differently, but hey you learn from your mistakes... Well, she did at least. She couldn't speak for her friend here.

Though, with every cloud comes a silver lining. Yes, the cuffs had been rather uncomfortable and downright insane in the first place. Their exsistance held no relevance in her eyes. But at the same time it was rather nice having a bit of company at times. It was so dull and boring in her office at times it was nice to talk to someone every now and then. After all, he was quite pleasant to talk to now. I guess after the "fight" they had the other day they'd both learned to at least lighten up a bit. She felt a bit calmer, anyways.

_I guess I just needed to blow off some steam._

Maybe it was the same for him. After all, he did have to struggle to keep the city safe day to day and he has to deal with a boss who, she will admit, can be pretty blind at times. In terms of admitting that there is an evil at work and the like. If anything, she admired Good cop in a way. She'd listened to the grief that Business had given to him at times whenever she'd walked past the boss' office. He already did so much for the city and it's people you'd think he would have exploded by now. But no, he just kept going on day to day without a care in the world it seemed.

_Well, we all have our strengths. I couldn't imagine being in Good cop's shoes. Sure, I was a cop once. But I wasn't so high on the totem poll._

They reached her office. He shut the door as she sat down and took a seat in a chair across from her. Thus, she began her daily work.

Time seemed to pass quickly as they sat in the quiet office, occasionally exchanging a bit of small talk and a few jokes here and there.

This was how it went. Charlotte would wake up, go outside where Good cop would be waiting in his car, they would drive to work, then go straight to her office. Then at the end of the day he would drive her home. This is what happened everyday since Business ordered Good cop to protect her. Speaking of which, Good cop would occasionally leave to go 'walk around' for a bit and come back. It was one of the only times she was alone. No doubt he probably searched around the building or who-knows-what. Which made her wonder if he ever found anything more about his little robot and where it came from.

_He won't if he's stuck here with me all day._

Of course he wouldn't. She was holding him back from finding anything and she knew it. He wasn't going to fly into a dangerous or possibly dangerous situation with her in tow. He wouldn't risk that. And it honestly made her sad. She wanted him to get out there and do whatever it took to protect the city and find out what was really going on here.

But at the same time she almost didn't want him to. It may just be the motherly side of her kicking in, but she was sincerely worried for him. She knew he could handle himself in a fight, she saw it with her own eyes. But that scruff did look pretty nasty. He had told her about the fight he had with the bot and She cringed to think of being in his shoes and taking a beating like that.

* * *

"You fell from a scaffolding!?" Charlotte asked in disbelief as she placed the envelopes in their cubbies.

Bad cop nodded. "It broke."

Charlotte shook her head. "I'm surprised that didn't kill you."

"You sound like Emmett. Nah, it would take more than a little fall to hurt me. I'm the strongest and toughest that Business has."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Don't be modest, now."

"It's true."

Charlotte shook her head. "Please just try to be careful. Sure, you're really awesome at what you do and you kick butt with the best of 'em... but you're not indestructible, Mr. B."

"You'd be surprised."

She sent him a quick glance. "Seriously. for the sake of everyone in the city and to save me a heart attack, please be careful. It's not that I don't have faith in you, it's those big baddies out there that scare me. I don't want to lose a friend because he tried to take down some giant mech-beast and got squished like a grape. If you thought I was bad the other day on the street, wait till you see what happens if something like that should ever happen to you. Mech-beast or not, it will be sorry it messed with me."

For once, Bad cop felt a smirk appear on his face and shook his head. It was... touching. Nice to know that someone cared. And he would be lying if he said he wouldn't do the same. Charlotte really started to shine through in his eyes as a pretty cool and caring friend. And it was amusing to hear here talk like this. All big and bad. Though how serious she sounded made him believe that if anyone really did try to harm him or anyone else she cared about... Finn help them.

It was this confidence and genuine concern that really drew him to her. It was refreshing.

Though that still didn't stop him from making a few jabs at her.

"I don't doubt it wouldn't. If I were some giant mech-beast, as you put it, if I saw you coming I'd probably run home with my tail between my legs."

She nodded and gave a haughty smile. "That's right. Don't mess with Charlotte Brickstud."

"No, it's that I'd think you were terrifying."

She looked at him with feigned surprise. "What is that supposed to mean!?"

He was about to say something but promptly received an envelope to the face.

* * *

But that was Bad cop. And even though it scared her to death to know he was in such high amounts of danger, but it gave her some solace when she remembered this was Good cop. He knew what he was doing.

And it wasn't just the fact she didn't want him to get hurt. Over these few days he proved to be a very, dare she say it, likable person. He talked to her rather extensively and he helped out a bit whenever she needed it. She learned quite a bit about him too. About his parents and where he'd grown up. In return she had done the same. It was a bit surprising how social he was becoming every day. Just what happened between that whole temper tantrum and now that caused him to become such a blabbermouth? maybe he did come across something on his daily rounds. Maybe something amazing? She didn't know. All she knew was that she was happy he was happy and she could now truly call him a friend.

And she would help him in whatever venture or trouble he got into.

"Well, I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back." Bad cop's voice suddenly cut through her thoughts and head headed for the door. "Remember-"

"Don't leave Octan and keep the door locked. Gotchya." She said, not taking her eyes off her work. He gave a satisfied nod and left.

Charlotte couldn't help a slight feeling of absence as the door shut.

**-One hour later-**

Finally finished with her recent round trip around the building, delivering files and answering phone calls, Charlotte leaned back in her chair with a sigh. Bad cop still wasn't back yet. She wondered just where he went. And most importantly, if he was alright. Usually he would be gone for at least half and hour. Trying not to think too much of it, she rose from her chair and headed for the door. She was due in President Business' office to check in for anymore possible deliveries.

On the way there, however, she couldn't help but notice the lights of the hallways acting a bit... twitchy. Every one she passed under would twitch and flicker and it kinda creeped her out.

Speeding up her pace, she eventually reached her boss' office and she reached for the door. Taking a look over her shoulder, she pushed on the door slightly before it suddenly flew open and she nearly had a heart attack.

"AAAUGH!" She shrieked at the figure in front of her before she realized it was Business himself, who gave out his own startled, totally-not-girly, shriek. Charlotte tried to regain her breathing.

"I'm so sorry, sir." She said between breaths. "These lights have me all spooked out here..."

Business nodded and looked up at a twitching light above them. "Yeah. They've been doing this for the past 20 minutes. I don't know what's causing it, though. Neither do my electricians. Have you seen Bad cop?"

She shook her head. "No, sir. He left my office about an hour ago."

Business seemed very distressed at hearing this. "Are you serious? I need to be down at the town square for the opening of the city in a couple hours."

Charlotte paled. "That's today!?"

"Tomorrow. I have to go and overlook the preparations and make sure everything is in tip-top shape. In fact, why don't you come along? You could learn a little more about the city's history while we're there."

Charlotte felt excitement fill her but was instantly drained when she remembered what Bad cop told her.

"Sir, perhaps it'd be safer if we just waited for him to-"

"Charlotte, this is important." He pleaded. "I need to be there for the people to make sure everything is just right. I need them to know that I care and actually WANT to make this a better place. Please? We will be surrounded by security. I promise nothing bad will happen. For me?"

Charlotte's heart almost broke when she saw how badly this meant to him. He really wanted to make sure the people of Bricksburg that he truly cared and meant good. She still had this wrenching feeling that this was a terrible idea...

"Okay. Let's go."

Business instantly smiled and marched down the hallway, Charlotte in tow.

Charlotte inwardly sighed.

_I'm sorry, Bad cop..._

_-_**Elsewhere-**

Bad cop made his way around one of the many forbidden areas of the Octan tower, they were still around due to Business either just blocking it off and saying 'stay out' or he just hadn't gotten around to deconstructing them. This had been where Business kept his robots and where they had been constructed. After their deactivation, however, he insisted on this being shut down indefinitely. He had the basement blocked off and it was completely inaccessible by elevator. You had to take a stairwell and then crawl through a hole in the door Bad cop totally didn't kick in a minute ago.

It was a bit creepy, actually. It was dark and dingy and all that lay around were broken robotics and machinery. He walked down the long hallways toward the large doors that said _"DANGER! STAY OUT!"._

_Make me._

He pushed the doors open and came to a large room that brought back memories. The room was filled with hundreds of robots. Still standing at attention to orders they would never receive. They were in long rows and almost filled the room to the brim, their lifeless eyes looking forward. Bad cop looked at them all and grimaced at them.

_Nasty little things. Good riddance._

He turned to his left and continued walking but never took his eyes off the bots. Should he be ambushed by a rogue bot or two he wanted to be ready. The deafening silence, other than his foot steps, didn't help either. It was way too eerie in here. He wanted to come in, confirm his suspicions, and hit the trail as soon as possible. However, he wasn't sure he'd be able to at this point as he came to the door he'd been searching for.

"CONTROL ROOM"

The large steel doors were held together by a thick chain. He felt his nicer side urge to return back to the surface as they heard a noise from the other side.

_O-Oh well, looks like we can't get in. Let's just go and-_

Bad cop whipped his gun out and shot the chain, watching it crumble to his feet.

"Got it."

_...Oh. Good._

Pushing the doors open, Bad cop stepped into the darkness. Luckily he was prepared as he drew his flashlight and lit the way. The room was filled with screens lining the four large black walls, surrounding and even larger screen in the middle of one wall. The center of the room held what he was looking for. The robot control center, facing the much larger screen. He took a hesitant step toward it as he noticed a faint red light blinking on it along with the female voice of the computer saying "_Sleep mode in progress._" repeatedly in a quiet tone. Was it really still working? He eventually made his way toward the steps up to the control center and in front of it. The whole console was covered in buttons and dials that he certainly didn't know how to operate.

Now he had wished he had someone like Wyldstyle here with him. She was the most tech savvy person he knew, maybe she could make sense of all this. All he knew what that where was a flashing light and there was a big red button he desperately wanted to press. Was this just a natural thing people felt? He shook his head and decided to take a chance.

_I don't think that's a very-_

Bad cop didn't take the warning and instead slammed his claw down on the button. Nothing

He grumbled and just started pressing whatever he saw. Turning dials, flipping switches, fiddling with knobs, whatever he could get his claws on. But nothing happened. He almost gave up until he remembered something. Business did everything by voice command. Just maybe...

"Umm... Computer power on?" He tried. There was a long silence at first and he sighed, defeated. Deciding it was finally time to return to Charlotte, He hopped down from the console and headed for the door, Good cop internally celebrating at finally being free of this dungeon. Though his celebration was cut short when a loud surge of static filled his ears. He jumped and turned around. The screen was filled with said static and buzzed violently. Bad cop drew his gun and was about to shoot the annoying screen before a voice he hadn't heard in a long time filled his ears.

_"WARNING. WARNING. WARNING" _The computer said in a woman's voice. "_KRAGLE INPUT SLOT EMPTY. KRAGLE INPUT SLOT EMPTY. PLEASE REFILL IMMEDIATELY._"

"Computer?" Bad cop asked.

_"ANYLYZING. ANYLYZING. RECOGNIZING VOICE AS: BAD COP. BAD COP, YOU ARE 106 DAYS LATE FOR YOUR MEETING WITH PRESIDENT BUSINESS. PLEASE ARRIVE AT THE MEETING ROOM PROMPTLY OR FATAL CONSEQUENCES WILL OCCUR."_

"106 DAYS...?"

_"WARNING. KRAGLE INPUT SLOT EMPTY. PLEASE REFILL"_

Bad cop felt a twisted feeling rise in his stomach. "Computer, the Kragle is gone."

_"NEGATIVE. OPERATION KRAGLE IS DUE FOR EXECUTION IN APPROXIMATELY 99999999999999-"_ The computer whirled and buzzed for a few seconds before stopping.

Bad cop couldn't believe his ears. The computer still believed the Kragle plan was still underway. He sighed and walked over to the console.

_Business should really shut these things off when he's done with them._

"Computer. Erase data 'Operation Kragle'."

The console beeped and hissed for a couple moments before the bright red words of "ACCESS DENIED" Filled the screen.

_"VOICE DENIED." _Bad cop growled. Of course, only Business could do that. Before he could hop down from the console to rush upstairs, he was suddenly frozen in his place when he heard the next thing from the robotic woman.

_"MISSION SABOTAGE ALERT. DEPLOYING SECURITY BOTS. WARNING. MISSION SABOTAGE ALERT."_

Bad cop's head switched swerved over toward the door. he heard loud metallic whirling and a bright red light could be seen beneath the door. His heart immediately fell at what he knew was about to come. He grabbed his gun and took a step back.

"Not again..."

* * *

**Huzzah! More action!**

**So what do you guys think is going on? I'm curious to hear your thoughts.**

**As I write this story I find myself getting new ideas and such so if anything ever seems out of place I apologize. I'm trying to keep this as consistent as possible.**

** CollieandShire: AWWWWW thank you! :D I'm really glad you like her. I try to make her as likeable as possible and I appear to have succeeded. Thank you so much for your kind words!**

**And to everyone else, thank you for reading again :) be safe and see you next chapter!**


	12. Escape

_BANG BANG BANG_

Bad cop hopped back up onto the platform in the center of the room, glancing around quickly for an escape. Business had built this place to be completely air tight. Though, like much of Business' plans, there was always a loophole or flaw that could be used to ones advantage. However, his search would have to wait as the doors suddenly burst open to a crowd of robots, hundreds of robots, their red eyes pointing toward Bad cop with deadly intent, filling the room in a flaming glow.

Bad cop snatched up his gun and shot the first robot he saw and, to his surprise, it actually fell.

_These must not be upgraded yet..._

He shot another and another. One by one he shot as they approached but just as one falls, two more take it's place. He grumbled and turned to run back up to the console. Now on a higher platform, he took this moment to look around real fast. Checking each corner of the room. Every wall. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

He growled and looked back toward the door.

_Looks like the only way out..._

_What are you going to do!?_

Bad cop bit his lip in thought then backed up, still facing the door. As soon as he hit the other side of the square platform, he tok a few breaths.

"You ready, mate?" He asked himself aloud.

_Are you crazy!? There's no way we could possibly-_

"Good."

The he made a mad dash toward the railing, holding one arm out in front of him to vault off and then onto the crown of the bots. Doing so, he stuck the landing on the head of an unsuspecting robot and ran across the top of them towards the exit. Timing each step precisely and dodging lasers that flew in his direction. The exit was growing in size as he approached sweet freedom. Unfortunately he didn't count on coming face to face with the barrel of a giant turret above the doorway. He gasped, slowing his pace. This made for the perfect opportunity for a wayward laser to zap him in the arm, causing him to fall into a gap in the bots.

He groaned and rose to his feet. He almost entered panic mode when he looked around to find he was completely surrounded by the things. All of them pointing their fiery red eyes at him. Finally coming back to survival mode, he stood his ground and grabbed his gun.

"Alright. Who's first? " None moved as he heard a loud whirling of machinery behind him. He turned and remembered the turret that was aiming right at him.

_I think we have a volunteer._

Bad cop smirked and straightened his helmet. "Nothing we cant handle." He pulled out his gun and aimed at it. Suddenly, In the blink of an eye and with the flash of the turret's laser, the gun fell from his claw in an ashy sprinkle that collected into a pile on the floor. He looked at his now empty claws and frowned. "My gun."

_WHIIIIRRRLLLL_

He looked back up at the giant gun that was revving up again.

_We run now right? RIGHT?_

"And where do we go!?"

Knowing the laser was reaching it's peak in power and just as it went off, Bad cop gulped. He honestly didn't think he would make it out of this one. And the first thing that came to his mind was Business, Charlotte, and Bricksburg as a whole. After all these years of serving and protecting everyone and everything, this was where it was finally going to end. In a basement in Octan alone, surrounded by robots that want to rip him apart. His thoughts returned back to Charlotte. Now who will protect her?

"It's been fun, Princess." He grumbled.

He heard the laser go off. Closing his eyes and acting in a sudden burst of instinct, he grabbed ahold of a nearby robot and held it out in front of him. And just like his gun, the bot burst into a cloud of ash. Bad cop looked down at what was once a robot and chuckled at this sudden realization. He looked up at the laser and backed up toward the crowd of deadly robots.

"Alright, luv. Let's dance."

Then he span around and wiggled his way into the crowd of robots who all followed his path with vicious intent. He shoved them out of his way so he could get through, occasionally earning a scratch or a scuff from a few. The sound of the laser going off sounded not too far behind him and was followed by the screech of a robot. Bad cop dodged the lasers with expert speed, causing them to hit the robots just as soon as he passed them. As he neared the platform, the robots started catching onto his plan and tried dodging the lasers as he did. But this was rectified when Bad cop started shoving them in the way of it and ducking behind them.

Bad cop finally reached the console and rounded to the other side of it, out of the way of the turret but still surrounded by robots.

_Now what!?_

"Hold on..."

He was suddenly taken off guard by a robot who leapt at him and he caught the bot with a right hook. Bad cop felt a burst of pain run up his arm and he doubled back against the wall. He looked down and saw it was the arm the laser had caught. Shaking his head and pushing himself from the wall, he deduced that he needed to find a way to take care of that turret. Unfortunately he kept getting distracted by the occasional robot who rushed for him and he had to settle for kicks or a less powerful left punch.

"This... is getting us... nowhere..." He said between his tired breaths. Groaning in annoyance, he kicked away his nearest target and jumped up on the head of another bot and hoisted himself onto the console. He visibly cringed when he heard the turret powering up again. "COMPUTER! Turn off the bloody turret!"

Suddenly the robotic woman spoke again.

_"VOICE UN-RECOGNIZED AS PRESIDENT BUSINESS. ACCESS DENIED. FOR MANUAL DEACTIVATION, PLEASE ENTER THE TURRET DEACTIVATION CODE INTO THE CONSOLE."_

"What!? How am I supposed to know that!?"

_"PLEASE REFER TO YOUR DEADLY WALL MOUNTED TURRET MANUAL FOR FOR INFORMATION."_

Bad cop kicked the console and immediately ducked when he heard the laser go off. He gasped and fell back on his rear, causing the laser to hit the console. He cringed when he heard the robotic woman's voice.

_"D-D-D-DANGER! HEAVY DAMAGE IN S-S-S-S-SECTOR 1! TURRET CONTROL-" _There was a harsh hissing noise coming from the speakers and he heard the robots collectively rattle and shake. "_UNABLE TO R-R-R-REGAIN CONTROL OVER ROBO-ROBO-ROBOT SYSTEMS._"

Bad cop rose to his feet. "This isn't good..."

_"IMMEDIATE ROBOT TERMINATION IS NECESSARY. PLEASE SAY THE ROBOT CANCELLATION COMMAND IN THE NEXT 5 MINUTES OR SELF DESTRUCTION WILL BE MANDATORY."_

* * *

Charlotte and Business sat at a table outside of the town square. They finished the preparations and she even got to learn a bit about the city's history. She'd always wanted to visit the town square but never got the chance. Though, her nervousness overtook her excitement. All day she'd been looking around cautiously, looking out for any suspicious behavior, and periodically checking her phone to see if Bad cop would call asking where she was. She would then explain and everything would be okay... right?

But, she didn't worry too much about their safety. It was Bad cop she was worried about. He hadn't called in the last 2 hours. Surly he'd have gone out looking for them or even called. Even if he was so mad he was red in the face, she just needed to know he was safe.

"So, how was the 'ceremony'? It'll be much more refined and extravagant tomorrow but.."

"It was nice..." Though Charlotte didn't really have her mind on it right now.

Business gave Charlotte a worried look."You okay?"

"Y-Yeah... just a bit worried about Bad cop is all..."

Business smiled. "Don't be! He's fully capable of taking care of himself. He's the best I got and I never once doubt his judgement or safety. Trust me, Charlotte he's okay... but I'm glad there is someone out there that cares other than his parents or I. He doesn't get enough credit or recognition for what he does. He's modest like that."

A fond smiled appeared on her face and she nodded. Business seemed to catch this and smirked.

"I take it you two are getting along well?"

"Yeah." She said a little too dreamily then immediately up-righted herself. "Er- yeah! of course! I mean... _Sigh..._ I'm not trying to sound like some holy savior or anything but... I'm just glad I actually managed to gain a friendship with him, you know? I felt like he needed it..."

_So did I for that matter..._

Business looked away knowingly. "I understand. Bad cop doesn't get close to people so easy. Which is funny since he spends all his time protecting them, y'know?"

_Well, he used to..._

Before Charlotte could answer she suddenly heard her name.

"Charlotte!"

Charlotte jumped at the sudden calling of her name from behind her. She twisted in her chair to find a face she never thought she'd see again.

"Pauline?"

The woman who approached Charlotte had curly long blonde hair that reached down to her shoulders. Her clothing set pieces were a mix match of blue blouse with gray jacket and a long jean skirt. Charlotte could hardly hold in her excitement as she jumped up and hugged the woman as best she could.

"Auntie Pauline! I'm so glad to see you!"

The woman laughed nervously and spoke in a soft quiet voice. "Well, now, it's been a while since you called me that. I told you, Just call me Pauline. Hey, do you have any idea where-" She pulled out a block that had some scribbles all over it. "...Smiling sun road is?"

Charlotte smiled but raised a confused brow. "Uh... yeah it's the neighborhood over from mine... why?"

Pauline gave a bit of a half frown half smile. "I got an apartment here."

Charlotte frowned.

"Why did you move? I thought you loved Belville..."

"Dad doesn't like going back home to visit. So I thought it'd be easier if I lived closer to where he worked."

"But YOU work in Belville..."

"Well, we all make sacrifices for those we love, you know?" She offered Charlotte a smile but Charlotte could see it was a facade.

That's what Charlotte was afraid of.

"Hey, I rented out a shop while I'm here. You should come in and see my crafts. You don't have to buy any..."

Charlotte smiled and nodded. "I'll definitely do that. And you look good."

Pauline beamed. "Thanks! You too!" She glanced down at her watch. "Rats! I need to go meet up with dad. Come by my place. I'll text you!" Then the woman bounded off.

Charlotte sighed and sat back down, sad that she had to say goodbye to her friend. suddenly she remembered that she was with Business.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't even introdu-"

"Who was that?" He asked suddenly.

Charlotte looked over at him and realized his gaze was on the blonde woman walking away. A bit of a sparkling glint in his eyes.

"Pauline. She's not really my aunt she's just a family friend. I call her that because she used to babysit me and my siblings. She's shy but very sweet and probably the nicest person you'll ever meet. Her dad is a huge jerk, though. Why?"

"She's... very nice."

Charlotte was surprised he thought so. Most guys were either put off by how she dressed or by the way her father tried to rule every inch of her life. Nevertheless, mirrored his smirk from earlier and nudged him. "I could introduce you."

His face immediately imploded with red and hopped from his chair, almost losing his balance.

"W-Well, would you look at the time! Judging by my watch that doesn't exsist, we should really get going. Wouldn't want Bad cop to worry or anything."

Charlotte shrugged and hopped down from her chair. It was a pity. Pauline could use a man in her life who didn't constantly try to change her and love her for who she was.

_His loss._

Just then, Charlotte's phone went off. She looked at the caller ID and she felt her heart skip a beat.

_Bad cop!_

She answered immediately, ready for whatever scolding he was about to deliver. Instead she was greeted by a loud beeping noise, kind of like a countdown timer followed by Bad cops voice.

"Charlotte!"

"Bad cop! I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up and hand the phone to Business! It's important!"

Confused, Charlotte did as she was told and handed the phone to her boss.

"Bad cop?"

"Sir! There's not time to explain! Just say the words "System shut down" for me!"

"What!? Why!?"

"Sir, I accidentally-"

"Are those robots I hear!? What are you doing in the robot command room!?"

"I am about to be blown apart by robots!"

"That'll be nothing compared to what I'm gonna do when I get back there! What in all of Bricksburg were you thinking!?"

Charlotte looked at her boss with worry. What kind of trouble did Bad cop get into?

"I don't ever want to find out you've been down there again, do you hear me?"

"Yes yes, whatever you want! just do this, please!"

Business groaned in annoyance and Bad cop hit speaker on his cell.

"System shut down!"

And just like that, all the robots froze in place. The computer's voice could be heard.

_"DEACTIVATING ROBOT ARMY. SHUTTING DOWN."_

Then the robots fell to the grown below Bad cop, who let out a sigh of relief and crumpled to the ground himself. After a few deep breaths He looked back at the phone hesitantly.

"Thank you, sir..."

"My office. 5 minutes."

_Beep._

Business handed Charlotte the phone and marched angrily toward the car. Leaving her to stand there confused but most of all: worried.

* * *

**SUCCESS!**

**I have acquired a President Business minifigure :3 my Bad cop is on it's way.**

**But, in other news, I'm so happy how this is turning out! I don't know how many more chapters this'll be. I just don't wanna drag it on too long and lose you wonderful readers. That would make me a sad panda.**

**Thank you everyone for reading :D tell me what you think and see you next chapter!**


	13. A new discovery

Charlotte paced around her office, biting her lip in worry. Bad cop had been in Business' office for the past hour most likely getting a talking to. well, more like a yelling to. She could hear Business' angry shouts from her office. At one point Barbara had walked by and gave Charlotte a look of confusion, to which Charlotte explained that Business was "Just having a bad day." Without another word, Barbara sent her a smile and wandered off, leaving her to tend to her duties of answering phones, signing paperwork, and whatever else she could do to pass the time until Bad cop left Business' office.

She didn't get a chance to see Bad cop before he entered Business' office but she just had a slight feeling he wasn't in good shape. Call it a hunch, but after the past encounters he had with the robots there was no way he got out of that unscathed. And it made her anxious. How badly was he beat up? Obviously not bad enough, she told herself. Surly Business wouldn't have spent this entire time yelling at Bad cop if he was completely and utterly battered, no matter how angry the man was.

_Look at you, worrying over nothing._

She cracked a smile. That's just what Bad cop would say. Then he'd probably proceed to call her stupid for worrying. A remark she would most likely reply to with whatever projectile she could get her hands on at that point in time.

But she digressed. She supposed he was right. She did have a bit of a habit worrying more about others than herself and she could be quite stubborn. But, Bad cop was the same way.

No wonder they infuriated eachother half the time.

She left her thoughts as she realized the yelling had stopped. Getting up from her chair, she cracked her door open and peeked out, and just as soon as her door opened she saw Bad cop's close. Huffing, she grabbed her box of first aid and hesitantly wandered down the now silent hallway. Once she reached the door, she paused for a moment to listen for any noise inside but heard nothing. She made a light rap on the door.

Nothing.

"U-Um... Bad cop?" She tried and knocked again.

Finally the door opened to find a smiling Good cop.

"Ello, Charlotte!"

She sighed with relief. "Oh, thank goodness you're okay. You are okay, right?"

"Of course! couldn't be better. Why?"

Charlotte shifted nervously where she stood. "Well, I heard you had quite the 'adventure' today. And if there's anything I know from your adventure's, you tend to come back with some battle scars..."

Good cop just stared at her quizzically. Charlotte sighed in defeat and came out with it.

"Are you hurt?" She asked bluntly.

"No! Well, not too bad, I mean, you know me. There's nothing I can't handle."

"Uh huh. Is that why you're hiding Bad cop?"

"What do you mean?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes knowingly. "Good cop, there's no way you came from that office without so much as fuming. I can just see the unbridled rage behind those squiggly eyes of yours."

"N-No really, I'm fine." She caught his eye twitch.

Charlotte sighed and decided that the man obviously wasn't going to budge. And besides, he didn't look as bad as she thought. A couple scratches here and there but those can be easily buffed out. She was about to just give a 'goodbye' and return to her office, comfortable in the knowledge that at least her friend was in one peace. Angry beyond belief. But at least he was okay. That is until she caught sight of his arm.

"_Gasp! _Good cop!"

Good cop jumped and looked around frantically. "What!?"

"Your arm!"

He felt his stomach turn and panic set in. He moved closer to the wall to try and hide the singed arm. "I-It's nothing, just a little burn."

"A little burn? Good cop, it looked like someone mistook your arm for a candle! Let me look at that!" She moved closer to the door and bumped it with her foot, causing good cop to lose his balance. Afraid of falling back on his bum leg he twirled and stuck to the wall in his office. Charlotte came in and looked over at him leaning against the wall coolly. She looked down and noticed his leg was just as singed as his arm, if not worse. She looked up at him with a worried expression.

"Good cop, what happened?"

"Robots."

"Well, yes I know that. But how did they manage to get you?"

Good cop shrugged. "We make mistakes sometimes."

Charlotte furrowed her brow. "Says the guy who claims he's the best at what he does and there's no one better."

"Well, I was more caught off guard than anything."

"That's not the point, you're not supposed to-" Charlotte paused to take a breath to calm down. "Nevermind. Please just sit down so I can fix it up a little."

Charlotte made her way to his desk and laid the small medical block on the desk and grabbed a small piece of something they called a 'sponge', used for removing scuffs and scratches. It came from one of President Business' many relics he decided to share with the public. And it has proven to be quite useful. She had afraid at first whether she'd be able to grasp it with her claw but luckily it was big enough that it stuck in her hand. She'd never healed a burn before. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen a burn being healed. She just hoped this would help. She turned around and saw the cop now sitting in the chair.

"Well, look who's not being defiant for once."

She came over to his left side and examined the damage. it was a big burn that ranged all the way from the base of his arm to where the claw connects to the arm. She shook her head and put the soft relic against his arm and she noticed him jump a little. She slowly and gently wiped at his arm in small strokes. And much to her delight, the area where it was once burnt was now lightening up a bit, some of the black substance collecting on the sponge. She started aain in another area.

"So, you wanna talk about it?"

"Not much to talk about- ow. Just a bunch of robots, a giant turret, and a computer that still thinks the Kragle plan is underway. Ouch!"

Charlotte gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry. Well, did you shut it down?"

"Not so much shut it down as I, well Business, did put it to sleep. There is no permanent shut down command. You gotta do it manually."

"Did you not know this?"

He shook his head. "I don't even know where the computer's mainframe is. Ow! It's not in the control room, I know that for sure."

"So, you put it to sleep... how are robots still being deployed?"

Good cop was quiet for a moment. "I don't know... All I know right now is that I need to permanently shut down that computer. Business said he will have it taken care of but I can't just _ow _let him take some randoms down there. What if it's being heavily guarded? What if it's in a completely unstable and dangerous area? _Ow. _If anyone is going to take care of this, it'll be me."

Charlotte smiled at his grandeur. Of course, this was just like him. Putting the safety of the city and it's people before himself. No wonder he got beat up so much. In situations of danger, he didn't care what happened to him just as long at someone or something was safe or a situation was taken care of.

"You know, Good cop, I wonder sometimes if you ever worry for your safety. You and I both know you're not as indestructible as you'd like to think. You go to such lengths to accomplish your missions. I know about how you traveled from world to world to track down The Special. And granted, that wasn't with good intention, but nonetheless, it shows how resolute you can be. You are the most stubborn man I've ever met but it's got it's perks. When you have your mind set on something you go for it and you don't let anything stand in your way. You get so beat up and you must be completely ragged by the end of the day. But you don't care. Just as long as the city and it's people are safe then it's completely worth it. Am I right?"

Good cop smiled and nodded.

"I thought so. When I was a cop that's exactly how I was. And... that's very admiral of you. So, as a citizen who you are protecting... thanks."

Charlotte looked up and gave him a proud smile to which he happily returned. "No problem. Anything for a citizen of Bricksburg." He glanced down at his arm and saw the black scorch was now almost completely faded to a thin, transparent gray dusting. It still hurt somewhat, but at least it was cleaned up a bit.

"Hey, it's starting to feel better!" He chirped in that light accent of his. "And as a patient, thank _you._"

She giggled. "No problem. Anything for a friend."

Good cop looked up at her with a look of sincere curiosity. "Friend?"

She nodded and walked over to the first aid kit to pack up. Good cop kept his eyes on her.

_Friend...?_

_Eh, don't get too attached, once this whole situation is taken care of we'll be back out patrolling and solving crime. You know, our job._

_I'll still see her. We work in the same building._

_Not often._

_Is that... disappointment I feel?_

_Ignore it._

_But-_

"Oh!"

Good cop suddenly jumped at Charlotte's voice and saw she was now facing him again.

"I forgot about your leg."

He looked down at his leg. "Aw don't worry about it. I can take care of that."

"You sure?"

He smiled up at her. "Of course! You've done so much already."

"Okay..." She looked down and thought for a second. "Well, I think everything's all clear. I'll see you later!"

Then, to Good cop's surprising disappointment, she headed for the door. When she grabbed the handle, she froze.

"Bad cop! That's right, I didn't check your other face!"

"U-Um-!"

"Can you bring out Bad cop real quick?"

_No_

"I-I don't think that's-"

"Come on, it'll be real quick! I just want to look at it. How bad could it be?"

"I don't think you wanna know..."

Charlotte frowned and walked over to him in worry.

"Good cop..."

_Don't do it._

"R-Really, it's okay, Charlotte. Don't worry about it!"

"Good cop, if you don't switch over I'll do it myself."

Good cop raised his arms and put his claws on both sides on his head. "No! It hurts when it's not voluntary!"

"Then switch!"

_Mate, Don't do-_

Good cop sighed and mumbled. "Fine."

_...Way to be._

Eventually he switched over and Charlotte's eyes became wide as saucers. That scuff from last week was nothing compared to this. On top of the scuff from last time was a fresh one and a nice long scratch on the other side of his yellow face. One of the lens of his glasses also had a scratch on it. But what startled her the most was the scorch mark that almost covered the complete left side of his face.

"Happy?" He asked.

She sighed and placed the first aid kit on the desk and grab the sponge. She went for him.

"Alright, hold still."

He turned his head away from her. "No. You said you wanted to look. That's all you get."

She stamped her foot. "Bad cop! Don't be stubborn! You're face is completely messed up."

"And just the other day you said I was handsome. You're sending me mixed messages here, Charlotte."

"Stifle the jokes and hold still." She tried to get the sponge on him again but he turned his head again.

"If you don't back off I'll switch back over."

"Fine." She lowered her arm and leaned toward him a little. "Actually, Come a bit closer. I think I see something."

"What?" He leaned in a bit closer.

"It's right about... Here!" She planted the sponge against his face. He wiggled in protest and tried to turn his head in all different directions, even trying to switch over to Good cop but to no avail. He lifted his arm to smack hers away but she just switched to her other claw. She heard his muffled, angry yells and tried her best to dodge his kicks and swings. Unfortunately, he managed to get in a swift kick to her stomach and she fell back on her rear. She looked up to see a furious Bad cop.

"Are you TRYING to kill me!?" He raged.

She was going to answer until she saw what she did to his face. When she planted the sponge against his face, it left a large, holey, black imprint across his yellow skin. After a long pause she sputtered and started laughing uncontrollably. Falling back and punching the ground at her sides.

Bad cop raised a brow in complete and utter confusion. He just looked at the woman before him at his feet who was laughing up a storm. He had to admit, her laughter was quite melodic but that still didn't explain why she was doing it.

"What? I don't get it... Stop laughing!"

She slowly rose back to a sitting position and shook her head to clear the tears streaming down her face.

"I-I'm sorry... It's just... your face looks like a block of cheese."

Bad cop just gave her a deadpan stare. "A block of cheese."

She nodded, trying to hold back another wave of laughter.

"You're stupid."

She burst started laughing wildly again. Bad cop rolled his non-visable eyes and leaned back with a sigh. He closed his eyes and shook his head. How in all of Bricksburg did this woman get a job working as a secretary for the most important man in the world? He had thought she was quite smart and clever. And here she was. Laughing. Because he looks like cheese.

He began to say something but he suddenly felt a soft pressure against the left side of his face. He jumped and turned to see Charlotte with the sponge again. He began to protest but Charlotte cut him off.

"Come on, Bad cop. It's not gonna kill you to let me just clean it up."

"I don't need-"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that 'I'm a lone cop who doesn't want anyone to look after me' story. I've heard it all before, Mr. B. I won't be long."

Then she pressed the sponge to his cheek again. He stuttered but eventually sighed in annoyance as he leaned back against the chair. He just closed his eyes and tried to ignore this incessant pressure against his face. As well as this incessant feeling in his stomach. He thought about how thankful Charlotte had been earlier. It was nice to be thanked for doing what he did on a daily basis. Putting himself in harms way and almost dying everyday. It just seemed like another day at the office for him. As did everyone else. They smiled and waved at him full in the knowledge that he would protect them without hesitation and boy, did he deliver. And he did this without expecting reward or gratitude. He didn't know for the life of him why, but hearing Charlotte tell him thank you on behalf of all of Bricksburg gave him a bit of a satisfied feeling. It gave him a bit more confidence in knowing that he was doing a good job.

_I could use a few more thank you's._

_Hey! don't get greedy now. We don't do what we do for the recognition._

_Duh. I know that. It just feels good, you know?_

And speaking of feeling good, the once annoying pressure against his face was slowly starting to become quite calming. He seriously felt like he was going to pass out. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd slept. Was it a day or two ago? He didn't know. All he knew was that he was on the brink of dozing off. And it didn't help that Charlotte had started humming halfway into it. Her other claw rested on his wounded arm. It didn't hurt anymore, actually. He'd completely forgotten about the pain with all of Charlotte's... Charlotte-ing she was doing. Never could he truly relax until now. He was either so busy tracking down his criminals or just trying to find a way to end their little situation.

She was right about one thing. At the end of the day, he was a bit ragged. But he'd just shake it off and go on about his business. He would and could hardly stop to just relax and hang out for a minute. Certainly nobody would tell him otherwise. Nobody really told him that he could or should slow down or take a minute or just plain relax. But Charlotte downright promoted it. And he could tell why. He decided to give it a try and actually started to relax. He felt her move to the other side and fix a few of his other scratches and scuffs. In his tired daze he looked over at her as she worked. He was certain she couldn't tell under his glasses or else she would've commented. Or maybe she was so focused that she didn't pay attention.

She had such a gentle and kind looking face, one would not have guessed she was a cop. Maybe that's why he was so surprised to find out she had been one when she first came in for the interview. He wouldn't expect a woman so absent minded, clumsy, gentle, and pretty-

_Hey, now._

But he wasn't going to lie to himself. At first, yeah, she had just been another ordinary to him... But that didn't by any means mean that she wasn't pretty. She had a gentle face, he liked the red hair, and the beauty mark a nice touch. And as time went by... she just became more and more easy on the eyes. Or maybe it was just her personality that changed her in his eyes. Inside and out. And it was hard to believe. Yeah, he had women in his police force who were pretty. But Charlotte was another story. He was fairly certain that back in Belville she had broken a few hearts.

_Nah, she's too oblivious for that. I doubt she even understands the concept of a 'crush'._

The only other scenario is she was probably just oggled at by any other male figure in her squad or team. But, for some reason, he felt a foreign spike of jealousy when he thought that. Instead he just assumed the former. It was probably safer that way.

Eventually, as time passed he decided that they were gonna be here a while. He closed his eyes and actually attempted to nap. Letting nothing but the sound of Charlotte's humming and her gentle scrubs on his face loll him to sleep. And before he had fallen asleep, the last thing that popped into his head was Charlotte's face and laughter-

"All done!" She announced and she sat upright and shook his head to wake himself up. "Put you to sleep?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Sorry!" She bounded back over to the desk and packed up. "Now, was that so bad?"

Bad cop sat silent for a minute and recollected his thoughts and sighed.

"Yeah, actually." He said honestly.

He heard her scoff and head for the door, first aid in hand. "Alright, Mr. B, I'm done bothering you now. I'm gonna head back to my office. I've probably got a million calls waiting for me. See ya. Oh, and Bad cop..." He looked over at her. "Please be careful out there. I don't know if I convinced you or if you believe it... but there are certain people here who'd like to keep you around. Okay?"

Bad cop gulped when he felt an all too frightening pounding in his chest. "Gotchya."

Then she left him with a smile.

He was silent for a good few minutes before he spoke. "Well? Care to explain what that was all about...?"

And for once, his conscious didn't have an answer.

* * *

**YAY!**

**Guess whose birthday it is today! :D *Confetti throw***

**I was working on another story that I wanted to release on such a special occasion *Bats eyelashes* but I didn't finish it in time. So, I'm just gonna update TSCO. And yes the last chapter to Bad cop's day off will be coming out soon. I keep putting it off because procrastination.**

**And I'm not gonna lie. This chapter is complete and utter filler/fluff. I just needed to put at least ONE in, come on. Can you blame me? The story will progress I promise, just let me have my fun :P And don't tell me you didn't see it coming.**

**Thank you for putting up with my procrastination and see you guys next chapter! :)**


	14. New friends, old enemies

"So, when are you going to deal with that mainframe?" Charlotte asked. The tone in her voice made it clear she was not happy about it.

Bad cop looked up from the paper he'd been reading and looked at her frustrated face. She'd been working tirelessly all day making preparations for Business' shindig, which had been postponed to the following day due to weather. He literally had them up and down this tower and She'd been on the phone with everyone and their mother's. It wasn't until now that she'd actually been able to sit down. A part of him felt sorry for her. Nonetheless, he shrugged.

"Whenever I get a chance away from Business and I know you're safe and secure. He's got an extra careful watch on me ever since I went to the robot control room."

His point made clear when the phone suddenly rang. Charlotte answered. It was Business, of course. He had made it a habit to call Charlotte every 10 or so minutes to make sure that Bad cop was always within sight. She swore on her job not to lie. Because if she did, Business would find out and it wouldn't be pretty.

Charlotte nodded. "Well, good luck, I suppose. I know you won't need it but..." She trailed off lazily.

After a few minutes of her laying her head down on her desk, he thought she had fallen asleep until he heard her muffled voice.

"Do you really have to go down there?"

He rolled his eyes. "yes I do. It's my job."

He saw her shook her head. "Maybe you should work in the mail room. I hear people in there don't get nearly as scarred up as you do."

Bad cop felt a smile play on his face. He quickly doused it.

"Were you this worry-some before? Like when you were a cop?"

Charlotte shook her head again "Of course not... kinda."

Bad cop couldn't imagine what she must have been like as a cop. An amusing image of her mothering all the other officers popped into his head. Scary thing was, it was believable.

Charlotte looked up at the clock and sighed. "Well, I got 5 minutes to kill... I think I'm gonna go grab a bite to eat." She yawned.

Good cop took over as he caught sight of her wobbling as she rose. He held a worried expression.

"Maybe you should just rest for a minute..."

"N-No, really I'm-" She yawned again. She instantly plopped back into her seat. "Maybe just for a minute..." Then her head landed on her desk with a thud. Good cop was concerned for half a second until he heard her soft snoring.

"Sleep tight, Princess." He got up from his chair and went for the door. He stood out in the hallway for a minute to get out of the small stuffy room. He leaned against the door and thought.

He had to think of a way to that room. Maybe Wyldstyle knew? He didn't want to bring her into it anymore than she already was.

_Thanks, Emmet._

_He didn't mean to!_

Even so, it was too risky. She would most likely vouch to come along and he couldn't have that. Sure, they'd all fought side by side before and he was in no way denying she was strong enough to handle herself, he just didn't want to take the risk. These robots were more than even he could handle. How could _she_? He immediately scrapped that thought. He would have to get down there tonight. Though, with how watchful Business has been he doubt he could even stay after hours anymore. No matter. He'll just find his own way back in.

_This is a terrible idea..._

_Look, I've already broken so many of Business rules, I doubt it'll matter much at this point._

_I'm surprised you haven't been fired._

He wasn't actually. Because he knew the truth. Business couldn't afford to lose him. Not his chief of security. Not the man who protects this city better than anyone else, no offence to Emmet and co. But Business had made it a strict rule that if the Master Builders chose to live in Bricksburg, they shouldn't lift a claw unless the situation became dire enough.

Hopefully this would not be one of those cases.

He didn't need to worry too much about Charlotte at the moment. He'd learned to trust her a bit more and she'd learned not to be too careless... for the most part. He didn't need to follow her everywhere she went anymore, though he really didn't mind. He occasionally thought why he even bothered protecting her anymore. It was seeming very pointless. Nothing had happened to her at all, no kidnappings or harm had come to her. He contemplated going to Business and asking to call it off... but another part of him wanted to stay.

_I blame you. _His rougher side accused.

_What did I do!?_

_Stop making me feel things!_

_We are the same person. It's just as much your fault as it is mine!_

Bad cop took over, ground his teeth, and kicked the door in frustration. He then cringed when he realized what he'd done. He switched back to Good cop and peeked inside. Of course, Charlotte was awake. She looked at him drowsily.

"What was that?" She said in a high, soft tone.

He had to admit that was pretty adorable.

"I dunno." He shrugged. "You gonna go back to sleep?"

She shook her head. "N-No, I need to get up anyway. I have a meeting in a couple minutes."

Good cop looked at her quizzically.

"A meeting?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yup, Business is holding a meeting about what he's going to address to the city tomorrow. We get first look and throw out suggestions. Then he's gonna treat us to lunch! I'm so excited!" She said with a squeal. He smiled at her excitement. She rummaged around her office for things she might need.

_Perfect! I can go while she's in the meeting..._

"Okay. um... I've never been to a meeting before... What should I take?"

"A notepad and pencil?"

She nodded and rummaged through her desk. "Taking notes sounds like a good idea."

He looked over at her bag. "Your bag?"

She grabbed it. "Got it. A bag is good for holding things. Like notepads." She looked around the room. "Well, I don't see anything else. I'll see you later, Good cop."

"Later."

She smiled and walked past him. Not long after the door shut did it open again.

"Keycard." He said. She nodded.

"We need the keycard for getting into the meeting room." She head for the door again. "Later, Good cop... again." Then shut the door.

"Later... again."

Good cop smiled.

3... 2... 1...

The door opened again to a sheepish looking Charlotte. "Um, where is the meeting room?"

Good cop sighed and shook his head. This woman never ceased to amaze him. She was smart, he knew that. But every now and then, she had moments of profound air-headery. It was just one of her charms, he guessed.

He led her to the meeting room and she offered him a smile.

"Thanks." She said, walking into the half empty meeting room. She caught site of Barbara who was chatting with another co-worker. The woman caught site of Charlotte and waved at her to come sit next to her.

"I'll be in your office. Will you be okay?" He asked.

His concern touched her. "Of course. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." She went to go sit down but froze before turning to him real quick and whispering. "I know you're probably going to go find that mainframe. If you are... Be careful."

He kept his squiggly smile. "Don't worry about me, Charlo-"

"I mean it." She said seriously. "It's not that I don't have faith in you. It's just that... for once I'd like to see you not scarred up and hurt. I don't like seeing you like that. I'm not saying don't do it. But, If you are, please. Please. Please come back in one peace. Okay?"

Good cop just looked at her, a strange tugging feeling in his chest. "Whatever you say, Princess."

"Will you come to lunch with us?"

Good cop thought about it. Would that be enough time?

"I'll try."

She didn't seem to like that answer but gave a weak smile and went for a seat. His eyes followed her and he caught sight of Barbara waving at him. He waved back and headed out the door. Good cop switched over to Bad cop and headed for the elevator. He just needed to get in and get out. Simple enough. If there was a fight waiting for him, so be it. He could handle it. Just like always.

"Hey, Chief!" A voice called out as an orange figure passed him.

"Hi Emmet... Emmet!" He stopped and ran back to the construction worker. "Emmet, what are you doing here!?"

Emmet looked at him in surprise. "I'm here for the meeting!"

"Is Wyldstyle gonna be there?"

"She's gonna meet me afterwards for lunch. Why?"

"Do you remember that red head with the glasses that was with me the other day?"

The young man thought for a moment. "Uhhhh... yeah! I do!"

Bad cop narrowed his eyes on him. "There's a good chance I may not make it to lunch with you all. In case I cant, Keep a close eye on her. Don't let her wander off alone anywhere. No matter what she says. Do you understand?"

Emmet was a bit frightened by the serious tone in his voice. Like, WAY serious. "Uh, sure. No problem."

"Stick close and don't take your eyes off her."

Emmet nodded.

"Good.I'm counting on you, Emmet."

With that, Bad cop hopped in the elevator and pressed the button to go to the basement. Leaving Emmet to stand there, puzzled.

* * *

Charlotte sighed quietly to herself. She had never known being in a meeting would be this... droll. Business was enthusiastic enough, but still she kept her eyes on her notepad, doodling every now and then. It wasn't his fault in any way. She was just worrying about Good cop. She knew in the pit of her stomach that Good cop had most likely gone down to the mainframe, much to her displeasure. She shook her head and tried to focus on Business. But how could she when her friend was at the mercy of those robots? What was she gonna walk into her office to this time? She wouldn't be surprised if he were just a head.

_Well, be morbid about it, why don't you?_

She was just worried. But anyone would be if they'd had to witness someone they loved get Kragle'd because of a mistake THEY themselves caused...

She mentally scolded herself. _Now is not the time or place..._

But the memory played through her head. It was all she could do not to have a breakdown right there.

_Nudge nudge_

She looked down at what was nudging her arm. It was a notepad. It had the words "_Are you O.K.?_" Scrawled on it. Charlotte looked up and saw the construction worker from the other day. She offered him a smile and a nod. He smiled back but she could sense some disbelief in his look.

She didn't like sob stories. Much less, her own. If anyone were to ask her what her problem was, she would more than likely just tell them it was okay and to not worry about it. Not because she didn't trust them or wanted to put on a tough front. She just didn't want to bother anyone with it. And she wasn't one for negativity. She encouraged nothing but happy thoughts from those she cared about.

And her sharing a stupid story like that wasn't exactly happy.

Time went by and eventually the meeting was adjourned. As Charlotte packed up, she was approached by the orange clad man.

"Excuse me?" He asked, a smile plastered on his face. "I never got a chance to meet you! I'm Emmet!" He held out his claw, which she shook with a smile of her own.

"Charlotte. You are a friend of Good cop's aren't you?"

He nodded. "Yup! And you are his...?"

"Friend." She stated. He seemed relieved at this.

He gave a sigh of relief "Okay. I was about to call you his girlfriend! That would've been kinda awkward."

She laughed a bit. "Oh, I could never be so lucky." She joked. "No offense... but I never would expect to see a construction worker at a meeting held by President Business... If you don't mind me asking-"

"Oh! Yeah, I get that alot. I'm uh, The Special."

Her eyes widened and she gaped at him. "Oh! I had no idea! I'm sorry."

He smiled and shook his head. "Don't be! It's One of the perks of being ordinary. Last thing I want is for people to praise the ground I walk on, you know?"

She supposed so. It must get a bit overbearing at times. How could one stand it?

"Well," She began. "It was nice meeting you. You going to lunch to?"

He nodded and they walked together with the rest of the group through the lobby and out the door. The plaza wasn't that far off, a quint area with different restaurants and places to sit around and relax. Emmet and Charlotte sat at a nearby bench because he needed to wait for someone.

Emmet looked at her with a bit of a concerned look. "I was meaning to ask you... you looked really down during the meeting. Are you okay?"

She was taken back by his kindness, Sure, he was a nice guy... but she'd never known someone she didn't know to just approach her and ask her how she was and show genuine concern. Even back in Belville. This really was the friendliest place ever. Or perhaps Emmet was just an exception.

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Just stressed out a bit about work." She lied.

He knew it.

"Well, okay. It's just... Chief talks about you alot so you guys seemed pretty close. I know he'd have my head if he found out something was wrong with you."

Charlotte blushed. _Bad cop said that?_

"Emmet!" Came a woman's voice suddenly.

Charlotte turned to see a young woman with black hair that was pulled into a ponytail, streaked with blue and pink, heading their way. She was wearing what appeared to be a black track suit piece with some colorful graffiti on the arm. She was looking straight at Emmet, her face beaming.

"Lucy!" Emmet burst with excitement, startling Charlotte. The construction worker rushed over to the woman who looked at Charlotte with a raised brow.

"Who is this?"

Charlotte held her claw out to the one called Lucy.

"Charlotte. Nice to meet you."

"Lucy. You can call me Wyldstyle if you like." She caught Charlotte's puzzled look. "Long story."

The woman named Lucy seemed very nice. And she had a strong look about her. Clearly this girl could handle her own in a fight. A part of Charlotte hoped she never got on her 'bad side' if there was one.

"Charlotte works for President Business." Emmet explained. "And a friend of Chief's" He leaned in real quick to whisper. "_He__ wants us to watch over her while he's away._"

Lucy looked completely lost. "Why?"

Emmet shrugged. Bad cop had never given him a reason. Nonetheless, Lucy smiled at Charlotte.

"Well, if she's a friend of Good cop's then she's a friend of ours. How did you manage to get close to that walking emotional roller-coaster?"

Charlotte sighed. "Long story. Let's just say we got stuck with each other and it was either become friends and make it easier or bicker until one of us kills the other. So, you can see how that turned out."

Lucy laughed and put her claw in Emmet's. "We can talk about that during lunch. I'm starving."

Emmet and Charlotte agreed, walking off to find a bit to eat.

* * *

It was just as dark and unsettling as Bad cop remembered. The damage he had left behind the last time he was here still remained. The control room was littered with the lifeless bodies of the robots he had deactivated. The control panel still damaged from the turret blast he nearly missed. It was as if he had just been here.

His footsteps echoed throughout the empty rooms he searched and searched. If it wasn't a room where robots were being held then it was just a junk room. Or a flat out empty room in general. He knew these rooms by heart but as time went by and his luck started to falter, he just gave up and searched through whatever he could find. Of all the things President Business had to keep from him, it had to be where the mainframe was.

At this point, he wasn't so sure the mainframe was even here. Business could've had it hidden somewhere else in the city for all he knew.

Bad cop sighed wearily as he passed the same room he had passed for the tenth time. It was obviously not here. surely he would have found it by now.

_I just thought of something._

"What?"

_We should've asked Charlotte to find us a blueprint of the building._

Bad cop grit his teeth at his own stupidity. Of course. He keeps forgetting Charlotte could've helped. Maybe because he doesn't want Charlotte to have anything to do with this. He felt bad enough coming down here but he had a job to do. Now that he thought about it, he was probably missing lunch. He mentally cursed and looked around the large room that was once accompanied by bots. No more doors and no more hallways. He was out of options. It wasn't here.

"I wonder if the computer knows..."

_Remember what happened the last time you touched the computer..._

"I'm just going to ask it a question..."

He made his way back toward the robot control room and approached the console hesitantly. The red light was still blinking.

Bad cop gulped and forced himself to say the words: "Computer, power on."

There was static and a slight buzzing. Bad cop cringed, afraid he'd done something wrong, but eventually the large screen powered on. As well as the other tinier screens, lighting up the room in a white glow. The woman's voice returned.

"_W-W-W-WELCOME BACK, O-O-O-OFFICER BAD COP._" She greeted in that emotionless, robotic voice.

He sighed and thought of what to say next. He had to be careful about this. "Computer... can you grant me access to the city's blueprints?"

_"NEGATIVE."_

He groaned. "Can you grant me access to Octan's blueprints?"

_"AFFIRMATIVE."_

Bad cop felt his hope rise. Finally he was getting somewhere. The white screen in front of him flickered and a picture of the Octan tower appeared on-screen. Suddenly the exterior disappeared, leaving the frame of the large building before him.

_"THE OCTAN B-B-BUILDING. CREATED AND-D-D CURRENTLY OWNED BY PRESIDENT B-B-B-BUSINESS. THE TOWER STANDS-S-S-S AS THE TALLEST BUILDING IN ALL OF B-B-B-BRICKSBURG WITH 60+ OFFICES AND WORKROOMS." _The computer explained. _"WHAT FLOOR AND/OR R-R-ROOM WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE?"_

"Basement." Bad cop answered.

A blueprint of the basement popped up on-screen. White chalky lines outlining the rooms. All of which he recognized. And all of which he'd already been in. He sighed in annoyance. This was no good.

"Computer, is there anything below the basement?"

_"NEG-G-GATIVE."_

Gritting his teeth, Bad cop had to keep from kicking the poor console in anger. He continued like this for several more minutes. Asking every question that came to mind. Every possible solution. But nothing worked. If he couldn't access any information then whatever he could access only led him to a dead end, then it was back to square one. This was becoming tedious.

_I'd much rather be out having lunch with Charlotte right now._

"Oh no, you don't. Don't stray away from the job now."

_Like you don't agree._

He ignored his conscious.

But, he thought, he did want to at least make sure she was okay.

He wondered...

"Computer... are the security cameras still installed throughout the city?"

"_AFFIRMAT-T-TIVE._"

He shook his head in disappointment. "You still got some cleaning up to do, boss..." He couldn't believe Business forgot about the cameras. Though, at the moment he was somewhat thankful he had. It made his job a tad easier. "Show me the city."

Suddenly, every single screen lit up with a different view of the city. He saw images of people walking around the park, the mall, cars stuck in traffic, ect. The entire city was before him. He analysed every one carefully, hoping to catch a glimpse of Charlotte and Emmet. He sincerely hoped the construction worker was competent enough to keep an eye on another person.

After a moment of looking but finding no sign of the red-head, He thought hard about where they could be.

"Computer, scan the city for President Business."

The camera views disappeared from the screens and were replaced by large letters saying "_Loading_"

Eventually, the screens popped up showing President Business talking with some employees around what appeared to be a table. Outside. Taking a closer look, Bad cop caught the sight of a fountain off in the distance. He recognized it instantly.

"Computer, show me the town plaza near Octan."

The computer obey'd and different views of the plaza appeared. He scanned every one until he eventually found what he was looking for. He sighed in relief when he found that Charlotte was sitting safe and sound at a park table with Emmet and Wyldstyle. They were talking and laughing together. It kind of hit home a bit. As he watched them, he wished that he was there with them at that moment. He gave Emmet alot of grief and picked on him from tme to time, but he would never forget what they did for him. That day that Business back-stabbed him and left him there with the rest of the Master builders. He remembered fighting along side them and saving the city from the Kragle and saving his parents. He was thankful.

And a part of him just wanted to know what it was like to be able to laugh and joke around with friends like that.

_Remember what Wyldstyle said that one day. We are always welcome._

"I don't have time for it."

_Sure you do. Besides, you aren't friendless. You have Charlotte._

Now that he thought about it, being around Charlotte was the closest thing to 'hanging out with a friend' he was ever going to get. While they didn't go out to places and do things, they still joked around and talked. And just acted as friends normally would.

_"Will you come to lunch with us?"_

Bad cop sighed when he remembered how he had to 'turn her down.' He didn't want to. But he had a job to do.

That's when it hit him.

She seemed so hopeful, it broke his heart. She was so excited about the fact that they might possibly get away from the office, away from work, and just hang out as friends. Maybe she wanted to just pretend for a moment that there were no robots. No crisis happening where the city was in peril. She just wanted to give him a moment of something she felt he deserved. A normal life. She wanted him to be as clueless as the citizens of Bricksburg. They could go on freely about their days not realizing that there was an emergency happening. Maybe, he thought, she wanted him to do the same, for just a little while. To life it off his shoulders. She wanted to hang out with him, laugh with him, talk to him. And it wouldn't be because she was stuck in a room with him and wanted to make awkward conversation this time. It would be because she enjoyed his company and wanted to see him happy.

Maybe.

He hadn't noticed that he had switched to Good cop and was looking only at her. Ignoring Emmet and Wyldstyle completely. He watched as she talked and laughed along with them, wishing he could be able to hear what they were saying. She burst into laughter again at whatever Wyldstyle had said. He couldn't hear her, but he remembered how it sounded when she had mistaken his head for a block of cheese. He cracked a smirk and shook his head at her ditsy-ness, replaying that melodic laughter in his head. He had wished it was him making her laugh like that-

At that thought, Bad cop instantly took over and went for the cancel button on the console.

"Enough of that." He told himself angrily. He glanced back up at Charlotte once more before he suddenly caught sight of something off in the distance behind her, a bit of a ways away. But it was coming closer. His heart sank.

Another cloaked figure.

He slammed his hand down on the button and dashed off for the exit.

He hoped he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

**I just realized I've been spelling Emmet's name wrong this whole time ;_;**

**So yeah, I'm SO sorry for the lack of updates. My sleep schedule has been all over the place and there has been nothing but inconveniences this entire week. :( So, I haven't gotten around to finishing Bad cop's day off. I took a sick day off yesterday to work on it so I should be getting back on track! Thank you again for putting up with me!**

**This has to be my longest chapter yet.**

**Also, speaking of Emmet, I got two new figures! :D Emmet and Bad cop! And a Lego Movie poster!**

**Anyways, thank you all again for putting up with my procrastination and I'll be getting back on track. You guys are the best! Thank you for reading and see you next time! :)**


	15. PLEASE READ

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

* * *

**Hey guys, I'll try to make this quick. I just wanted to say that I'm very very very very VERY sorry for the lack of updates. Unfortunately, I've come to some speed bumps in my personal life that has stolen A LOT of my time which has caused me to lose any interest in writing for quite a while and I almost wanted to call it quits on it altogether.**

**But, now everything has been sorted out (for the most part) and seem to be looking up. And I enjoy writing too much to give it up. So, I'm going to continue the story. I may be a bit slow with the updating but the point is that it DOES get updated.**

**I didn't want this to be some sort of sob story or anything so please don't get that impression. I just didn't want this to be what happened with me and my Rio fanfiction. I gave up on it halfway through and never finished it. It disappointed quite a few people and I still feel bad and wish I'd stuck through it. Now, that was back when I was a Sophomore in high school and was still a little sapling when it came to writing. I've gotten older and more responsible. And I've learned quite a bit. Not only from school but also from you guys :) And I can tell you that I loved The Lego Movie WAY more than I loved Rio. So I feel more of a drive to write the stories.**

**During this time I did do some bits of "research" on The Lego movie. Such as, watching behind the scenes stuff, watching interviews with the actors who played the characters, going back and watching some scenes from the movie, ect. to try to give myself a better feel of the characters and their individual personalities. I always fear that I write out-of-character.**

**And thing is, a large majority of my stories will be starring B.C.G.C or President Business if not both, and I've already found flaws in my characterization. Such as:**

**Upon watching scenes from the movie again, I realized I don't write Bad cop as energetic and bonkers as he is in the movie. Which was what made him so likable to me. And I've neglected to make him say 'Boom' D: what kind of monster am I? I don't give Good cop enough 'screen time' as I should. I LOVE Good cop, he's such a sweetheart. So, I need to make a note to include him more. Also, I feel like a lot of writers on this site write our favorite cop's multiple personalities differently. I wrote him in a way where Bad cop was mostly the 'main personality' while Good Cop served as a sort of 'conscious'. Again, going back and watching parts of the movie where they are present, I learned that it is just two personalities living in one body that talk to each other and such.  
**

**As for President Business: I watched some behind the scenes content and this could be an off-screen persona that the directors created for him for this extra content, but he came off as a bit Ron Bergundy-ish. Though, I don't know if this could be considered legitimate to the after effects of the movie as he is shown to still be somewhat evil in this content. Then again it is very fourth wall breaking and may just be extra fun content just for the sake of being extra fun content. Either way, I do think that personality is hilarious and I will most likely go with it. Minus the evil, of course. I think it suits him.**

**I really try to keep my stories as lore-friendly as possible. So, the best I can portray the characters, the better.**

**Give me your opinions :)**

**So, wrapping this all up: I'm still alive, I'm still writing, I will be doing some polishing on my characterization, and I am open to suggestions :) Also, I'm going to go back and rewrite The Sun'll Come out. It'll still be the same basic story I got going, but I just want to rewrite some dialogue and plot points.**

**As for Bad cop's day off: I am going to say this one is pretty much done. I can't really think of a way to end it at the moment and TSCO is stealing all of my attention. So, please forgive my semi-writers block (it's a thing now. I say so!).**

**I hope that you guys haven't given up on me! I know I've been gone for a while but I haven't stopped thinking about it. If anything, through all this personal trouble the Lego Movie really cheered me up and kept me in (Mostly) high spirits. So, I am still very much obsessed with this movie :)**

**As always, thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter :) *Lego-hugs all around***

**Behind the scenes content I watched: watch?v=cH4tMSd3QJY**


End file.
